Veinticuatro vidas
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Veinticuatro vidas, veinticuatro momentos, dos almas destinadas a encontrarse. OkiKagu. Diferentes vidas, reencarnación.¡PRÓXIMAMENTE! Cuarta vida: La sirenita, PARTE 2.
1. Prefacio

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

Aclaraciones:

 **Semi Au**

Este fic participa en la **semana Okikagu 2018** del grupo de fb **_"Amamos el OkiKagu / we love Okikagu"_ Día 5: Reencarnaciones.**

 **Advertencia :** Este fic se habla de diferentes reencarnaciones, puede contener: **hetero, yaoi, yuri** , se manejara diferentes temáticas y vidas pasadas,diferentes mundos, dimensiones,fantasía, romance, tragedia, amor, confort, OCC, ademas de que dependiendo de la **reencarnación los nombres cambiaran. Los ranting cambiara.**

 **Cronología** : No hay una cronología en si, **a excepción del primer capitulo y el último, sin embargo las vidas sera enumeradas por un propósito.**

* * *

 **Prefacio:**

" _ **Era el sentimiento más puro y hermoso que podía sentir… amor"**_

—Eres una estúpida— las fuertes carcajadas de Sougo resonaban por todo el lugar, Kagura Yato una niña de su misma edad de piel nívea lo miraba con ojos furiosos. No era para menos, gracias al bastardo de su amigo la joven de cabello bermellón había caído directo a un charco de lodo— oink, oink, ahora si eres un cerdo, estúpida china. — canturreó el pequeño niño de ocho años, los ojos azules de Kagura parecía querer eliminarlo con la vista, ella inflo sus mejillas en un pequeño puchero, intento buscar algo para arrojarle, una piedra, una rama, cualquier cosa que sirviera para romperle la cara.

— ¡Estúpido bastardo, como te odio! — grito sin tacto alguno, quizá sus palabras sonaban duras, Kagura solía perder la paciencia muy rápido, muchas de las cosas que decía lo decía sin pensar. Por ejemplo, aun cuando decía odiar aquel chiquillo de cabellos castaño, muy en el fondo lo quería- más de lo que le gustaba admitir- Sougo Okita le gustaba como niño.

—A este paso jamás te casaras, china, sigues siendo una cerda salvaje.

— ¡No soy ninguna cerda! Jum— se cruzó de brazos— papi dice que soy la más hermosa del reino.

—Tú padre miente china, eres una cerda salvaje.

— ¡¿Quién llamas cerda salvaje, estúpido bastardo?!

—Enserio, a este paso nadie te tomara como esposa, eres malhablada, siempre andas con el vestido sucio, te comportas como una gorila— Kagura bajo el rostro— enserio Kagura no eres el prospecto de una buena esposa, eres un gorila del bosque

— ¡Y que! – gruño, aun cuando deseaba parecer imperturbable, no lo estaba, Sougo miro como esas hermosas perlas azules se nublaba y como Kagura en vano intentaba evitar llorar.

Era una salvaje, no era el prototipo ideal de mujer que un hombre desearía, no obstante para Sougo Okita era la niña más salvaje y hermosa que conocía, Kagura era diferente en muchos aspecto a todas las niñas que conocía, tenía algo que lo atraía- y no es que fuera un masoquista- pero Kagura era especial, la quería, quería que ella fuera solamente de él, tal vez sonaba posesivo pero esa china era suya, no por nada soportaba cada uno de sus golpes.

—Sin embargo, como soy una persona generosa.

—Si claro, generosa— la pequeña Kagura puso los ojos en blanco— más narcisista no puedes ser— mascullo entre dientes.

—Hare algo que algún día agradecerás, cerda gorila.

— ¡Eh! — ella no comprendía que trataba de decir, ¿de que hablaba ese bastardo?, Sougo dio dos pasos hacia ella, la miro con esos penetrantes ojos rojizos. —Sádico.

—Me sacrificare—soltó — me sacrificare tomándote como esposa— su voz sonó fuerte y clara, no había titubeo, los ojos de Kagura se abrieron aún más, ¿que le estaba tratado de decir?, las ganas de llorar se fueron dejando una sensación rara dentro de ella— así que no te vayas a poner a llorar, cerda, tendrás el privilegio de ser la esposa del gran Káiser Okita Sougo. — incluso aun cuando su rostro parecía estoico, el sonrojo de sus mejillas demostraba lo apenado que estaba, no todo los días te declaras a la chica que te gusta.

Kagura no tardó mucho en comprender el significado de esas palabras, sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí producto de la sangre que se la había subido , sentía cierta calidez dentro de su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreír, claro que esa sonrisa quedo reducida a una carcajada al momento que arrojo un puño de lodo directo al rostro de Sougo.

— ¡Ja! Ya quisieras imbécil, yo seré quien te dé el privilegio de ser mi perro-esposo, estúpido bastardo— Kagura sonrió, fue así como ambos comenzaron una pelea en el charco de lodo, entre risas y bromas fue sellado aquel pacto.

" _ **Un amor que estaba prohibido"**_

La observo irse de la mano de aquel sujeto, Kagura había sido elegida como la nueva reina del reino Kouan, Sougo Okita sentía como si algo le hubiera sido arrancado.

—Kagura— susurro mientras su hermana lo abrazaba— ¿Por qué?— se preguntó.

Se supone que ellos habían ido a la prueba por simple curiosidad, hasta hace algunos minutos Kagura se mofaba de él, incluso la muy salvaje lo estaba moliendo a golpes, jamás esperaron que la perla comenzara a brillar al tenerla cerca, ella no podía ser la nueva princesa, por dios era Kagura, la china salvaje, no una princesa, su vestido estaba incluso manchado de barro, iba descalza y con el cabello revuelto, pero todo fue demasiado rápido, antes de darse cuenta un hombre de cabello castaño se acercó hacia ellos, lo último que supo era que Kagura estaba siendo custodiada por esos hombres y ellos la llamaban princesa .

—Sádico— murmuro con tristeza, Kagura era llevada de la mano por el sumo sacerdote, Sougo se quedó ahí, mirando sin poder hacer nada mientras un vacío se instalaba dentro de él.

—Kagura— gritó— Kagura— volvió a llamar, su hermana lo sujeto más a su pecho—Ella no es una princesa… ella es mi china, mi gorila salvaje, ella no puede irse— rogo— ella será mi esposa, ella es mi Kagura— pero sus palabras no fueron oídas. Sougo Okita vio como Kagura era apartada de su lado.

" _ **Como princesa de reino Kouan, ella debería renunciar a su vida como mujer"**_

—El reino de Kouan existe gracias a la perla de Sadaharu, esta mítica perla que protege, cuida y mantiene vivo todo el reino, es una perla sumamente poderosa, como tal debe ser protegido y cuidado por una sola persona— explico el sumo sacerdote Utsuro, Kagura seguía con el rostro marchito, mirando sus pies descalzos— fuiste elegida por ella, debes sentirte afortunada— sonrió el sacerdote, su rostro lucia bondadoso y amable aparentemente. Sin embargo, era una persona demasiado estricta, frío e incluso cruel, creía ciegamente en las leyes establecidas por la perla. Por eso mismo las hacía regir en su totalidad.

—Yo… ¿algún día poder ver a mi familia?— quiso saber, el hombre sonrió compresible.

—Lo lamento mi princesa, pero partir de hoy tu vida anterior así como mujer tendrás que olivarlo, a partir de hoy tu vida solo existirá para la perla.

—Pero yo no quiero, yo no quiero que mi vida pertenezca solo a la perla.

—Lo siento, pero es algo que no puedes evitar, la perla así lo ha decidido mi niña, quizá te tome tiempo comprenderlo, pero con el tiempo lo entenderás, ser elegida como la princesa del reino de Kouan es lo mejor que te pudo pasar— sonrió el hombre.

" _ **Fue así como ella quedo encerrada en una jaula de oro, su vida quedo reducida a la perla, vivía solamente para ella…"**_

—La perla tiene un poder inimaginable, puede cumplir cualquier deseo por mas imposible que sea— musito su tutor atrayendo la atención de su joven pupila.

—Eso quiere decir que puedo desear no ser la princesa del reino de Kouan— rápidamente pensó, el profesor la miro seriamente. —Si yo deseo eso quizá tal vez…pueda.

—No— acorto fríamente el hombre— aun no has comprendido lo que te estoy tratando de explicar— menciono— Kagura bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes utilizar la perla para tu conveniencia, fue precisamente por eso que fuiste elegida, tu deber como portadora es proteger y cuidar que no caiga en manos equivocadas.

—Pero Gin-chan, si tan solo yo…

—La perla es sumamente fuerte, puede hacer cualquier deseo realidad, no importa lo que sea, la perla te lo cumplirá pero al mismo tiempo pedirá como pago algo del mismo valor.

—¿Quieres decir, una especie de intercambio?

—Exactamente— el hombre giro su rostro hacia el ventanal del salón— si la perla llega a cumplir tu deseo, el reino que ves ahora sería reducido a nada, la perla es lo que mantiene todo ser vivo aquí, al cumplir un deseo eso implicaría que este mundo dejara de existir.

—Pero… entonces como cumpliría mi deseo si todo dejara de existir.

—No y si, al cumplir tu deseo la perla dejaría de tener poder, todo lo que habita en este mundo poco a poco perecería, tu deseo se cumpliría, pero a costa del sufrimiento de las demás personas o incluso del sufrimiento de uno.

—No entiendo.

—Supongamos que la perla cumple tu deseo, dejas de ser la princesa del reino de Kouan, sin embargo no sabes de qué manera lo harías, quizá te convierta en una aldeana más pero al poco tiempo enfermaras gravemente, o incluso para dejar de ser la princesa tengas que morir, ella estaría cumpliendo tu deseo pero al mismo tiempo esto no sería de forma que tu pudieras ser feliz, la perla es sumamente fuerte, ella escucha y revela hasta el más oscuro de tus deseos; no puedes mentirle, ella vera lo que más deseas y lo hará realidad pero a costa de un precio.— suspiro — Una de la razón por la que tienes que renunciar a tu vida anterior es porque los pensamientos y sentimientos solo deben girar entorno a este reino, si tus pensamientos giran entorno a algo más, esto puede despertar la oscuridad que hay en la perla, pensamientos de ambición, odio, celos, todo esto puede afectar al reino entero.

—Entonces el reino se vuelve inestable.

—Exactamente.

—Gin-chan, ¿qué ocurre si no puedo dejar de pensar en mi vida anterior? ¿Qué pasa si…?

—Solo existe una solución— dijo el hombre seriamente— y eso es la muerte. — las palabras de su tutor provocaron un escalofrío dentro de ella. — no puede nacer otra princesa a menos que la anterior muera, ya sea de forma voluntaria o…provocada.

—Gin-chan ¿Qué le paso a la anterior princesa? — quiso saber, pero el hombre de ojos rojizos no contesto, una sonrisa triste sobresalía de su rostro.

No hubo necesidad de preguntar más, Kagura lo entendía.

" _ **Vivía en su jaula de oro, ya no era la pequeña niña salvaje, ahora era solo una muñeca sin vida que solo existía para la perla, eso fue hasta que él apareció…"**_

—Juro protegerla, mi vida solamente le pertenece a mi princesa— juro el hombre de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa en sus labios, el rostro de la princesa lucia estoico. Sin embargo, algo cálido emergía dentro de ella.

No, debía haber un error, él no podía estar ahí.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Cuestiono, como si ella realmente no supiera quien era ese hombre delante de ella-

—Me llamo Okita Sougo— respondió— su caballero mi princesa… salvaje— eso ultimo lo dijo tan bajito que solo Kagura pudo escuchar.

" _ **Y ese sentimiento llamado amor resurgió, aun cuando no debía"**_

No podía evitarlo, su corazón se negaba a ocultar un segundo más lo que sentía, ese amor infantil estaba ahí, pero mucho más fuerte que antes, sabía que estaba mal pero aun así no pudo evitar entregarse al hombre que ella amaba, bajo la luz de la luna y siendo sus únicos testigos miles de estrellas que adornaban la noche, Kagura Yato y Sougo Okita unieron sus vidas para siempre.

Ella se aferró a su pecho y él suavemente acaricio su espalda.

—Mi china— susurro él, Kagura le sonrió mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro, suavemente acaricio su mejilla.

—Mi estúpido bastardo— rio.

" _ **Eran felices por el corto tiempo que duro…"**_

—No— Grito horrorizada — no— no podía ser, sus piernas se movieron rápidamente, se agachó cerca de él, sus ojos buscaba algún indicio que nada de eso fuera real, que fuera solo una cruel broma pero no era así.

Okita Sougo, su fiel caballero, el hombre que juro proteger y cuidar de ella está ahí, inerte, el hombre que ella amaba en secreto estaba muerto.

A simple vista parecía estar tomando una siesta, con los ojos cerrados, luciendo tan despreocupado, incluso parecía bastante tranquilo, jamás hubiera pensado que estuviera muerto de no ser por el charco de sangre en el que se encontraba y la herida mortal cerca de su pecho.

—Sougo. — musitó.

 _"Kagura"_

—Sougo — repitió.

 _"A este paso jamás te casaras, china, sigues siendo una cerda salvaje_. — le gritó con tan solo ocho años."

—Sougo.

 _"Por eso mismo tendré que sacrificarme..."_

—Sougo.

 _"Me casarse contigo... china"._

—Sougo.

 _"Aunque la gorila se vista de seda gorila se queda"_ sonrió.

—Sougo.

 _"China, no, Kagura por fin te tengo entre mis brazos, aunque esté prohibido, eres mía"_

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?—se repetía mirando aquella perla —Porque...— abraza el cuerpo de su amado.

¿Porque tendía que morir él, porque tenía que renunciar a ser mujer?

¿Porque?

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

¿Porque?

 _"Kagura"._

 _"Eres mi gorila"._

 _"Kagura"._

 _"Mi china"._

" _Solo quiero estar contigo."_

—¡No, no, no!

" _Kagura."_

— ¿Qué es lo que más deseas? —Musitó aquella voz que provenía desde esa perla. — ¿cuál es tu deseo, mi querida princesa?

" _ **La perla de Sadaharu es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo por inverosímil que sea"**_

—Yo.

" _ **Pero tiene una contraparte igual de poderosa…"**_

—Deseo...deseo... Deseo solo verlo a él... Solo a él. —Kagura tomo aquella perla—Por favor, por favor...no me importa cómo, solo quiero verlo, solo lo quiero a él, nada más que a él...Por favor devuélveme a mi amado.

— _¿Ese es tú deseo mi princesa?_

" _ **Pero a ella no le importo, con tal de verlo otra vez pagaría las consecuencias de su deseo, incluso por más dolorosas que fueran…"**_

—Sí, no importa el precio, con tal de verlo de nuevo, con tal de estar con él, no me importa nada más. Pagaré las consecuencias de mis actos.

 _Entonces ese deseo se cumplió tal vez no como desearía… **el pecado de su amor los seguiría durante todas sus vidas.**_

 _No importaba el tipo de vida que fuera, el nombre, el rostro, el estatus social, el género ni la especie que fuera, cual fuera la circunstancia que lo convierta atroz, pero sus almas seguirían encontrándose, en cada vida, en cada momento con el único objetivo de que ellos al menos pudieran ser felices aunque fuera en un corto tiempo…_

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. La princesa Kagura

Los **personajes** no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , l **o único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

La primeras vez que fue publicado contaba con 2 **,877** **palabras.**

ahora posee **11,856 palabras** , **el fic fue editado en su totalidad uwu gracias por leer**

 **Semi Au**

Este fic participa en la semana Okikagu 2018 del grupo de fb _"Amamos el OkiKagu /_ _we_ _love Okikagu"_ Día 5: Reencarnaciones.

 **Advertencia :** Este fic habla de diferentes reencarnaciones, puede contener: hetero ,yaoi, yuri, se manejara diferentes temáticas y vidas pasadas,diferentes mundos, dimensiones,fantasía, romance, tragedia, amor, confort, OCC, ademas de que dependiendo de la reencarnación los nombres cambiaran. Los ranting cambiara.

 **Cronología:** No hay una cronología en si, a excepción del primer capitulo y el último, sin embargo las vidas serán enumeradas por un propósito.

Capitulo beteado por **Cris ~** **Shiawase** **Day** **:) gracias mi beta ;)** **😍😘 gracias por ayudarme con este capítulo :'3 por escuchar y darme tu opinión sincera 😍😘😘😘😘😘😚**

Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, **se corregirán** en la brevedad posible.

* * *

 **Veinticuatro vidas, veinticuatro momentos, dos almas destinadas a encontrarse.**

La primera vez que ellos se encontraron eran simples aldeanos, vivían cerca del bosque donde jugaban y reían sin preocupaciones, todo era perfecto hasta que ella fue elegida como la nueva princesa del reino de Kouan y todo cambio.

Él la vio partir, vio cómo su otra mitad, su china era arrancada de su lado y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

La segunda vez que ellos se reencontraron en esa vida, ella era la princesa del reino de Kouan y él su fiel caballero, juró protegerla a costa de todos, a costa de su propia vida, él vivía solo por ella, por más renombre que fuera su título, para él seguía siendo su china, su única prioridad era mantenerla sana y salva.

Sabía que su amor era imposible. No obstante, para él le bastaba estar cerca de ella, pero para ella no le bastaba aquello, no, ese amor infantil que ambos sentían de niños revivió con fuerzas, quemando todo a su paso.

Ella era la princesa del reino de Kouan y él su fiel caballero que no pudo protegerla… de su amor.

La tragedia había quedado marcada en esa vida desde ese momento.

* * *

 **1**

 **La princesa Kagura**

Por Frany

 ** _"Lo quería a él, solo a él, no importaba pagar las consecuencias"._**

¿El amor era pecado?

.

.

.

.

Caminaba por el extenso pasillo del castillo, el sonido de sus zapatillas tocando el piso a cada paso era lo único que se podía escuchar, traía puesto un hermoso kimono azul con detalles rojos, haciendo resaltar aún más sus ojos azules, sobretodo su cabello bermellón recogido en una trenza francesa, los rastros infantiles que alguna vez poseyó estaba quedando atrás, dejando un rostro mucho más juvenil y más adulto, sus labios estaban ligeramente pintados de un rojo suave, era hermosa indudablemente, la mujer más hermosa del reino de Kouan, su belleza no tenía comparación alguna, no había hombre que no se sintiera atraído por ella, por Kagura, la princesa del reino Kouan, guardiana y protectora de la perla de Sadaharu.

No obstante, por más hermosa que fuera no podía ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos, esas perlas azules que transmitía una sensación de melancolía, un vacío que no lograba ser llenado por nada.

 _Era una hermosa flor, que estaba muriendo poco a poco._

Las pocas personas que tenían el gusto de conocerla, la catalogaban como una persona bastante fría, actuaba más como una muñeca que solo se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos, con falsas sonrisas y cumplidos que no llegaban a ser cierto, no permitía entablar lazos de amistad, prefería evitar contacto alguno con otro ser humano, su vida se limitaba a orar y proteger su reino.

Pero ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan fría fuera capaz de mantener en equilibro el reino entero? La respuesta era más clara que el agua, la razón por la que el reino coexistía en armonía era porque la misma princesa había hecho de lado su propia felicidad, con tal de que todo se mantuviera en así.

Debería odiarlo, debería aborrecer al reino entero porque su infelicidad, pero no podía, no podía odiar a todas esas personas que no tenían la culpa de su cruel destino. Quizá la vieja Kagura de diez años lo haría, pero ya no era esa niña, era una mujer que ya no cuestionaba nada, una mujer que aceptó su cruel y solitario destino.

Kagura llegó hasta el salón en donde yacía el trono del reino de Kouan, ese mismo lugar donde ella recibía a sus invitados, aldeanos y demás personas que deseaban hablar con ella. Hoy después de 2 semanas conocería a su nuevo guardia personal, posteriormente de que el anterior— un hombre entrado en edad— _se había retirado_ — alegando que deseaba pasar lo que restaba de vida a lado de su familia, a pesar que le dolía— _porque muy en el fondo ella le había tomado una especie de estima_ — comprendía el anhelo de estar con su familia y vivir feliz lo que le restaba de vida.

La joven de cabello bermellón tomó asiento en su trono, esperando que el sumo sacerdote apareciera con su nuevo protector, no puedo evitar recordar nuevamente el asunto de su guardia Jirocho, profesaba cierta envidia, 14 años habían pasado desde que dejó atrás su vida anterior, una vida que ella olvido — _o eso intento hacer_ — nadie sabía que en contadas ocasiones solía recordarla, antes que fuera elegida como la nueva princesa del reino de Kouan, la sensación del viento golpeando su rostro mientras ella corría por el bosque, las risas que soltaba cada vez que se pelaba con Sougo, los suaves besos que su madre le daba antes de dormir, los cálidos abrazos que le daba su padre.

—Mamá— una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, Kagura se llevó una de sus manos limpiando así cualquier rastro de vulnerabilidad.

¿Por qué se torturaba así? Quiso saber, catorce años tenía como princesa y,aun así, le causaba dolor recordar lo que una vez tuvo, era algo contradictorio, porque aun sabiendo que le dolía, lo recordaba con cierta alegría, era su dulce veneno, su dulce agonía qué le recordaba que seguía siendo humana.

Sin embargo, también era la princesa del reino de Kouan, la portadora de la mítica perla de Sadaharu, esa misma perla que mantenía vivo todo el reino entero, esa misma perla era capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo al portador, por más inverosímil que fuera.

Al ser tan poderosa necesitaba de un pilar, una persona que la mantuviera pura y estable, una persona de corazón puro, que mediante oraciones y pensamientos positivos la mantuviera pura. Pero no cualquier persona podía ser la portadora, la misma perla elegía a su protector, siempre mujer.

Quien fuera elegido por la perla era quien gobernaba el reino entero, otorgando a su portador poderes inimaginables, como único pago la persona elegida tenía jurar su vida entera a la perla, tenía que renunciar a su vida, a ser mujer.

La vida de Kagura se limitaba a orar y proteger el reino, no tenía permitido ser mujer, no podía enamorarse de nadie, su único deber era purificar aquella perla que protegía.

Misma que Kagura llevaba colgando en su cuello, no era mayor a cuatro centímetros, la joven princesa tomó la perla con una de sus manos.

" _¿Como algo tan pequeño, puede causar tanto dolor?"_

—Lo lamento— musitó — no puedo evitar recordarlos, mi perla— no tardó mucho que tocaran la puerta del salón.

—Mi princesa— la voz de Utsuro se escuchó del otro extremo— vengo con su nuevo caballero.

—Adelante— musitó ella, acomodándose en su asiento, recobrado la compostura y ese rostro indiferente.

—Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba hablando con su nuevo protector— el sumo sacerdote se acercó junto a un joven que portaba una máscara y armadura negra, Kagura se levantó de su asiento, el caballero llegó hasta ella, se quitó su casco mientras se arrodillaba ante ella, Kagura pudo observar bien sus cabellos castaños, el joven había agachando su cabeza en señal de respeto y sumisión, Utsuro camino hasta su princesa con una enorme sonrisa.

—A partir de hoy, el joven Souji será su guardia personal— la mención de ese nombre perturbó a Kagura, ese nombre era muy parecido al de Sougo ¿podía ser…acaso? ¡imposible!, con el rostro aun estoico Kagura miró con suma atención a su nuevo protector, deseaba ver su rostro — a pesar que es muy joven, ha pasado cada una de las pruebas impuestas, incluso le hizo frente a su anterior guardia, Jirocho lo aprueba, frente a nosotros tenemos al mejor espadachín que Kouan pudiera tener.

—Mi señor— el joven interrumpió abruptamente los halagos que hacían a su persona—lamento corregirlo, pero se ha equivocado, mi nombre no es Souji— masculló el hombre alzando su rostro, Kagura sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo— me llamo Okita Sougo, mi princesa, a partir de hoy seré su guardia personal, mi vida ahora solo le pertenece a usted y al reino entero.

Se quedó sin palabras, no podía ser, ¿era acaso un sueño? Jamás espero volver a verlo, no podía ser verdad, Okita Sougo no pudo convertirse en su nuevo caballero, pero no había error alguno, él estaba ahí, mirándola con una sonrisa ladina.

Kagura se acercó más a él, quedando a escasos centímetros del castaño.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, caballero? — cuestiono sin tacto, aun sabiendo de quién se trataba, el joven de ojos carmesí simplemente sonrió aún más.

—Okita Sougo, mi señora.

— ¿De dónde eres? — inquirió, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—De un pequeño pueblo llamado Bushuu, cerca de Edo, un hermoso lugar, si me permite decir.

—¿Bushuu? —ella no lo dudaba, su pueblito quizá carecía de ciertas cosas, pero eso no evitaba lo hermoso que era, en especial su bosque, la imagen de una Kagura mirando a Sougo entrenar con su cuñado y como este siempre resaltaba lo bueno que era el pequeño niño de ocho años— Estoy sorprendida que llegarás a convertirte en caballero. — masculló sin pensar, ellos no aspiraban a nada más, Kagura siempre pensó que Sougo terminaría trabajando como herrero con su cuñado y ella siendo ama de casa como su mami, a ella no le molestaba la idea, incluso pensaba en criar conejos, tener uno o dos perros y vivir feliz en la casa que Sougo le haría.

— ¿Princesa? — el sumo sacerdote no entendía la actitud de su princesa.

Kagura se dio cuenta de su error, no debía pensar en algo que jamás pasaría, así que con su actitud soberbia miró a su viejo amigo y luego a Utsuro.

" _¿Él ni siquiera lo recuerda? El día que los separó"_

— ¿No es sorprendente Utsuro? Un simple joven de un pueblo tan arraigado como es Bushuu pudo convertirse en un caballero y obtener el título de mi protector.

—Oh sí, es sorprendente que un joven como él escalara a tanto, es un ejemplo a seguir para los hombres de su pueblo.

—Y dígame joven Okita ¿acaso sabe leer, escribir, comportarse como un caballero?, Le aseguro que el título de caballero no simplemente recae en manejar bien la espada, necesito a alguien que sepa comportarse, no a un gorila salvaje.

—Mi princesa —Utsuro comenzó a toser, su princesa hoy era más cruel de lo normal, al parecer su nuevo guardia no le caía bien.

—Así es mi princesa, no me crea que soy un hombre inculto, no soy un salvaje del bosque, mucho menos un gorila, he sido educado en la más estricta de la palabra.

Las mejillas de Kagura levemente se colorearon al sentir esa indirecta.

—Comprendo.

Utsuro camino cerca del ventanal de la habitación, su princesa realmente estaba de mal humor, no quería ver los desplantes que hacía, cosa que el joven caballero aprovechó para hablar en voz baja.

— Yo aún estoy sorprendido que una gorila se convirtiera en una princesa, en una hermosa princesa gorila—una sonrisa ladina sobresalía de sus labios, ella no pudo replicar, no cuando lo miro a los ojos.

Kagura sintió algo cálido dentro de su ser, algo que ella no tenía permitido sentir.

Frente a ella se encontraba su nuevo protector, el primer oficial de la orden del Shinsengumi, el mejor espadachín y a partir de hoy, su guardia personal.

Okita Sougo se encontraba enfrente de ella, el mismo niño con quien solía pelear, el mismo niño que prometió casarse con ella.

….

Pero antes de que ella fuera la princesa del Reino de Kouan, mucho antes de que fuera la nueva protectora de la perla de Sadaharu, fue una aldeana más, una pequeña niña de ocho años que solía jugar en el bosque a lado de Okita Sougo.

Era una niña salvaje, como decían varios aldeanos. Puesto no parecía una dama, por el contrario, parecía como un pequeño animalito salvaje.

Kagura siempre estaba descalza con el cabello revuelto, jugando por el bosque, sus vestidos siempre solían estar lleno de barro, no tenía tacto y su vocabulario no era el mejor para una señorita de su edad, a sus padres no le importaba mucho ese aspecto, puesto Kagura era feliz así que era lo más importante.

Muchos dirían que jamás se casaría, ningún hombre la tomaría como esposa, ninguno a excepción de Sougo, el niño que solía molestarla.

Eran niños, pero sabían lo que sentía, sabía que ese cosquilleo que sentían en sus estómagos no era hambre sino algo cálido llamado amor.

Ambos sabían que algún día se casarían, Sougo le había dicho a Kagura que jamás encontraría esposo y por eso él, se sacrificaría casándose con ella, aunque no fue la mejor forma de pedirle matrimonio, debido a que Kagura estaba en un charco de lodo y Sougo la asociaba a un cerdito, Kagura aceptó tal propuesta, claro, antes de romperle la cara y decirle " _Idiota bueno para nada",_ bajo una pelea en el fango ambos sellaron su compromiso, mismo que Sougo no dudo en hacerlo llegar a su familia.

Mitsuba Okita se sorprendió al ver cómo su pequeño hermanito de ocho años llegaba lleno de lodo, pero no fue ese hecho notable lo que le sorprendió sino en ver cómo su pequeño hermano sostenía la mano de Kagura.

— Sou-chan ¿Qué les pasó?

— No es nada hermana, pero… necesito que me acompañes a casa de China. — se veía algo pudoroso, pero al mismo tiempo parecía bastante seguro.

— ¿Paso algo? — Sougo se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Por favor.

Fue la primera vez que su Mitsuba vio a su hermano como un pequeño hombrecito y no un niño de 8 años, Sougo solía ser demasiado infantil y caprichoso, pero en ese momento lucía como un adulto.

—Antes de ir, necesitan tomar un baño, no creo que a Kouka y a Umi le hagan gracia verlos así.

—No, no hay tiempo— se excusó el niño, hasta el momento Kagura se mantenía callada, pero con las mejillas levemente rojas.

—Por favor~ aru—esta vez fue Kagura quien lo pidió, la joven castaña no hizo más que acompañar a ambos niños a casa de Kagura. Como era de suponer Umibouzu dio un grito al ver cómo su pequeña hija llegaba completamente sucia y tomada de la mano de ese niño que intentaba robársela.

— ¡Qué rayos le hiciste a mi bebé, mocoso! —masculló enojado acercándose a su pequeña princesa.

—Tranquilo amor, solo estaban jugando— intercedió la señora Yato mientras se acercaba a Kagura con un pañuelo para limpiar su mejilla. Sin embargo, Kagura no se dejó.

— ¿Kagura?

—Lo siento mami, pero hay algo que necesitamos decirles.

Sougo dio dos pasos al frente de ellos dos.

— Yo vengo a…a… a decirles que Kagura será mi esposa— lo dijo sin titubear, pero con las mejillas rojas, Kouka y Mitsuba miraron a los niños con la boca entreabierta. Sin embargo, sonrieron al ver que el pequeño Sougo hablaba enserio, no era broma alguna.

— ¿Qué? — El único que gruño fue el señor Yato— ¿Qué clase de estupideces dices, mocoso? ¡No te casaras con mi hija! — Sentenció el hombre intentando que Kagura soltará la mano de Sougo— mi Kagurita jamás se casará.

—Papi.

—Umi tranquilo.

— Claro que se casara conmigo— refuto el pequeño niño— ella ya me dio su palabra, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

— Claro que no, tú solo eres un mocoso.

— Soy un hombre que tomara como esposa a la gorila de su hija, es más, debería estar agradecido de que sea yo quien tome a esta cerda china, ¿Qué mejor partido que yo? Debería estar agradecido, calvo.

— ¿Qué? — Kagura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿A quién dices calvo, maldito mocoso?

— ¿A quién llamas gorila? — Así fue una nueva disputa empezó. Kagura y Sougo nuevamente se agarraron a golpes mientras que Umi trataba de alejar a su princesa de ese maldito sádico robador de hijas.

Las dos mujeres simplemente sonrieron, aun cuando todo fuera una especie de escena cómica, ella sabía que las palabras de ellos dos iban enserio, sobre todo al día siguiente cuando Sougo empezó a trabajar con el esposo de su hermana, según él, tenía que ahorrar para construir una casa, en donde viviría con su china salvaje, sabía lo glotona que era, por eso tenía que ahorrar todo el dinero posible para mantenerla.

….

Durante los dos años siguientes fueron felices, eso hasta que la princesa del reino de Kouan murió y todo el reino sufrió los estragos de este hecho. Todo el reino sabía lo que significaba, sino encontraban una nueva princesa todo lo que existía dejaría de hacerlo.

….

Días después la guardia del Shinsengumi junto al sumo sacerdote Utsuro llegó al pueblo de Bushuu, Kagura y Sougo habían ido solo por simple curiosidad, aun cuando la madre de Kagura se lo había prohibido, pero eran niños, no sabían el cruel destino que les aguardaba, apenas Kagura estuvo cerca de la perla, esta comenzó a reaccionar.

Tenía tan solo diez años cuando ella fue elegida como la nueva princesa y protectora de la perla.

La última vez que lo vio, lloraba, no pudo hacer nada, su hermana lo sujetó mientras veía como ella se iba de su lado, Sougo Okita no pudo hacer nada contra ellos, la perla ya había elegido a su nueva dueña.

La vio partir, en mano del sacerdote real, sin poder hacer nada, Kagura estaba condenada al ser la nueva princesa del reino.

Desde ese momento Kagura fue llevaba al castillo del reino de Kouan, encerrada en su castillo de cristal, bajo la atenta mirada del sacerdote Utsuro, él comenzó a darle clases del cómo debía comportarse, sobre todo de cómo podía mantener pura la perla de Sadaharu. No obstante, Kagura era una pequeña niña, su lado salvaje todavía sobresalía, para Utsuro era difícil educar a Kagura, no tuvo más opción que solicitar la ayuda de uno de sus discípulos.

Sakata Gintoki fue elegido, como anterior tutor de la princesa Soyo tenía cierta experiencia con los niños, además de ser menos estricto y más paciente que Utsuro.

— ¿Qué edad tienes Gin-chan? — quiso saber, interrumpiendo así la clase que su tutor le estaba dando.

— Es profesor Ginpachi para ti, mocosa— regaño un hombre de cabellos platinos golpeando levemente la cabeza de su pupila con su libro.

— ¡Oye eso me dolió, soy tu princesa debes respetarme! — gruño Kagura de diez años, Gin la ignoró y volvió a golpearla.

— Aún no lo eres, sigues siendo una gorila así que mientras no te comportes no te respetare.

—Anciano— Kagura refunfuño mientras se metía su dedo índice en sus fosas nasales, el joven de lentes negó con la cabeza mientras por tercera ocasión golpeaba su cabeza.

—A este paso serás una gorila más que princesa, cuántas veces te he dicho que ninguna señorita decente se hurga la nariz.

—Pero tú lo haces. — Acusó — ¿Por qué yo no puedo? ¿eh? Se supone que soy la princesa, que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

—Tú lo has dicho, eres la princesa y debes comportarte— Kagura bajo la cabeza— sé que esto es nuevo para ti, pero debes entenderlo, ya no eres Kagura Yato, eres la nueva princesa del reino de Kouan.

—Lo sé, ¡no tienes que repetirlo a cada cinco minutos! —grito exasperada.

—No parece que lo entiendas, te lo tengo que recordar a cada rato porque no te comportas como deberías hacerlo— ella no rezongo, se recostó en la silla donde se encontraba sentada— todavía no has comprendido lo que significa ser una princesa—Gin bajo su mirada hacia los pies descalzo de Kagura, ella pronto se sintió avergonzada.

—No me gustan. — un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas— no me gusta usar esos zapatos, me sacan ampollas y ni siquiera puedo caminar con ellos.

—Aunque no te gusten debes ponerte los zapatos, algún día te acostumbraras como todas las anteriores princesas — el hombre se giró, dirigió su vista a la ventana más cercana, era difícil, no le gustaba ayudar a Utsuro a instruir a cada princesa que la perla elegía, sobre todo si eran demasiado jóvenes para comprender su cruel destino, odiaba ver como como una hermosa flor se marchitaba, por eso evitaba entablar alguna relación de amistad con su pupila, tenía más de 200 años, ser inmortal tenía un precio caro, había visto a varias princesas ocupar el mismo título y morir con el— eres la nueva princesa del reino Kouan, debes comprender tu nueva posición.— no puedo evitar ser duro con la pequeña niña, mientras más rápido lo entendiera sería más fácil abandonar el lugar, no quería volver a involucrarse con ninguna princesa, no desde la antecesora de la princesa Soyo.

—Gin-chan— musitó la pequeña Kagura – no me gusta— dijo con tristeza— no me gusta ser la princesa de este reino, no me gusta— dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas— no si jamás puedo volver a ver a mis padres, a…— se calló, no podía ni siquiera pensar en él, Kagura solo tenía tres semanas como princesa, cada día sentía que su vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, que su alergia era opacada por la tristeza de aquel castillo, por más que hermoso que fuera, por dentro podía sentirse el frío y la tristeza que habitaban en el, en las personas que vivía a su alrededor, ella era como un pequeño pajarito encerrado en una jaula de oro, siendo consumida por la oscuridad de su nuevo hogar.

Gin se giró sólo para ver como aquella alegre jovencita lloraba. El joven Sakata debió negarse, pero su maestro era demasiado persistente, tenía que hacerlo por el reino de Kouan. Ver a Kagura lo hacía recordar a la anterior princesa, esa jovencita de cabellos negros, de ojos inocentes y llenos de vida, esa misma jovencita que decidió escapar de su cruel destino de forma trágica.

Kagura era diferente, pero a la vez tan parecida a todas sus antecesoras, todas ellas tenían aquel semblante de tristeza, no puedo evitar comparar a Kagura con la antecesora de Soyo, era casi parecida, la diferencia era que ella siempre fue más gorila que la pequeña salvaje, no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta nostalgia.

" _Eres un estúpido Gin-chan"._

¿Cuál sería el destino de Kagura? Se preguntó, no había ningún final feliz para la princesa del reino Kouan. La mayoría de las veces las princesas terminaban suicidándose, otras veces Utsuro tenía que ejercer el papel de verdugo y asesinarla, muy pocas lograban mantenerse impasible hasta la vejez.

—Kagura— llamó, el hombre de ojos de pez muerto se acercó a su pequeña pupila— desde que fuiste elegida como la princesa tu vida como mujer acabó.

— ¿Por qué Gin-chan?, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? — no pudo evitar mirar esos ojos azules mirándole con reclamo, ella estaba sufriendo, no era fácil olvidar su vida anterior.

—Porque así lo dictaminó la perla, mi pequeña salvaje— soltó con suavidad, la pequeña chiquilla no pudo evitar levantarse y abrazar a Gintoki, sabía que no debía involucrarse, pero no pudo evitarlo, Kagura le recordaba aquella princesa que murió por su culpa, Gintoki no hizo más que consolar a Kagura.

—Nunca me casaré, ni tendré hijos, jamás volveré a ver a mis padres y a él— soltó la jovencita.

—Lo siento mucho, Kagura.

…

…

Con el paso del tiempo Kagura tuvo que acoplarse a su vida como princesa. Vivía en un enorme castillo, podía comer todo lo que deseara; joyas, dinero, tenía todo lo que una niña desearía, todos sus caprichos eran cumplidos, tenía todo, pero a la vez no tenía lo que más deseaba, a su familia, a su madre, a su padre y a él, a ese niño tonto que no dejaba de llamar gorila.

Extrañaba su vida anterior, extrañaba dormir en el regazo de su madre, extrañaba los mimos que su padre le hacía, extrañaba correr descalza por todo el bosque en compañía de ese tonto Chihuahua, que aún con sus tonterías la hacía reír.

No imagino que ser princesa sería tan horrible, no pensó que ser elegida como la protectora de la perla sería su sentencia de muerte.

Kagura solía llorar en la oscuridad de su enorme alcoba, envuelta en sus finas sábanas de seda, se escondía mirando la única foto que poseía de su vida anterior, misma foto que guardaba con recelos y a escondidas de Utsuro, no dudaba que ese hombre se lo quitaría si llegara a enterar.

Kagura observo la foto de su vida anterior, esa que su padre tomó en su último cumpleaños como Kagura Yato, en ella sonreía mostrando sus dientes de leche, esa donde su madre la tenía abrazada, donde su Papi amenazaba a Sougo para que se alejara de su princesa.

—Princesa —sonrió amargamente. Hubiera deseado jamás serlo. —mami, Papi... Sougo, los extraño— se llevó la foto a su pecho, varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

….

Poco a poco Kagura empezó a cambiar, ya no era la misma niña salvaje que una vez llegó al castillo, ahora se comportaba "casi" como modales, usaba vestidos ceñido a su cuerpo, zapatillas de tacón, el cabello sujetado en una cola alta, era más seria, poseía un rostro casi imperturbable. Sin embargo,había pequeñas ocasiones en que su lado salvaje salía a flote, dejando de lado lo enseñado por su profesor Gin-chan.

Provocando que Gin empezará a refunfuñar, en donde tenía que intervenir su joven pupilo Shinpachi, ese el cual Kagura se encargaba de tratar como su bufón personal.

Sí bien Kagura había adquirido varios modales y se comportaba más como una princesa, ella no podía olvidarse de su vida anterior, se preguntaba cómo estaría su madre quien era una mujer enfermiza, esperaba que su Papi siguiera cuidando con ese amor y paciencia que solo le tenía a ella. También pensaba en Sougo, se preguntaba si él pensaba en ella, así como ella lo hacía.

El tiempo pasaba y Kagura solo podía aferrarse a su deseo de que sus seres queridos fueran felices. Se había resignado a su nueva vida, al menos contaba con Gin- chan a quien veía casi como un segundo padre, a Shinpachi como una especie de hermano.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no veía con buenos ojos aquellas relaciones que se estaban formando, Utsuro no quería que su nueva princesa tuviera más que una relación formal con esos dos hombres, en especial con su pupilo.

—No debes malcriarla.

—No veo por qué no pueda, no tiene nada de malo— respondió Gin apartado su vista de su libro.

—No se te olvide que ocurrió la última vez que lo hiciste. —respondió Utsuro.

—No recuerdo hacer nada de malo.

—Ya olvidaste lo que le hiciste a la princesa Otae— el rostro de Gin se contrajo, miró directamente a su maestro— fue una desgracia que una mujer tan bella, muriera joven y de forma trágica. — Utsuro se acercó más a su pupilo — no olvides Gintoki, no olvides como esa flor murió por tu culpa.

—Nunca lo haría.

—Entonces dedícate a ser tu trabajo, no llenes de sentimientos estúpidos a nuestra princesa, recuerda que ella solo debe rezar y orar por este mundo, esos sentimientos de amor y amistad no deben existir.

….

—No quiero— la joven quinceañera se cruzó de brazos, tenían más de diez minutos debatiendo con el joven Shimura sobre la clase que ella debía estar tomando en esos momentos, pero la princesa no quería, se estaba comportando más infantil de lo acostumbrado, para su suerte, Shimura era una persona bastante paciente.

—Vamos princesa no diga eso.

—Eres aburrido Shinpachi, ya te dije que no quiero.

—Pero es necesario, necesita aprender cómo debe comportarte en una fiesta— el joven de 27 años reacomodo sus lentes— no podemos atrasarnos más con la clase de etiqueta.

—Shinpachi porque no me hablas de mi antecesora, la princesa Soyo— desde hacía unas semanas la joven parecía interesada en sus antecesoras —háblame de ella

El joven de lentes suspiró con cierta nostalgia mientras cerraba su libro.

—A Gin-chan no le gustara que nos desviemos de nuestra clase.

—Pero él no tiene por qué saberlo ¿o sí? —Murmuró con voz inocente— por favor Shinpachi háblame de ella— juntó sus manos rogado para que hablara— prometo tomar la clase sin rechinar, pero Patsuan cuéntame sobre ella, dime ¿era verdad que ustedes fueron amigos?

—Algo así— el hombre de ojos negros miró con cierta nostalgia a su pupila— creo que no tiene nada de malo que te hable de ella— el hombre suspiró con cierta nostalgia— fue elegida tras la muerte de la princesa Otae— en sólo la mencionó de aquel nombre le provocó una sensación agridulce, era como si algo dentro de él le causar una inmensa tristeza— era un bebé recién nacido, su madre no dudó en entregarla al sumo Sacerdote, ella se crió en este castillo, era muy hermosa, de piel clara y cabello negro como la noche, generosa, inocente y amable aunque un poco sádica, en cierta forma se parecía un poco a ti Kagura-chan— le sonrió con dulzura, Kagura nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos, ninguno de los dos se percató como cierto hombre de cabellos platinos ingresaba a la habitación, el joven Shimura no se dio cuenta que su maestro lo escuchaba con cierta tristeza— amaba a Kouan más que nada, siempre pensaba en el bienestar del reino.

Para la joven princesa no pasó desapercibido las palabras del joven, era como si escuchara hablar a un hombre enamorado.

— ¿Es cierto que se suicidó? —el rostro de Shinpachi se contrajo ante esa blasfemia.

—No, eso es mentira— gruño el hombre— ella jamás lo haría, nunca haría un acto tan descabellado como ese, Soyo nunca se hubiera suicidado, ella amaba su reino, no había motivo alguno para que lo hiciera.

Gin puso una de sus manos en su hombro.

—Shinpachi porque no tomas un descanso, creo que no es buena idea que te desvíes del tema.

—Pero Gin-san yo…

—Lo siento Shinpachi, vamos ve por unos bocadillos—insistió el hombre, Kagura vio cómo su tutor tenía el rostro sombrío, Shinpachi no hizo más que aceptar la petición de su maestro.

—Enseguida regreso, lamento desviarme del tema Gin-san— el joven de anteojos se sentía apenado, se desvió de su clase, su maestro a pedido su ayuda para educar a la jovencita de cabellos rojizos y hasta el momento no avanzaban en su labor, el joven de ojos carmesí palmeo su hombro, intentó restar importancia a sus palabras.

—Tráeme algo con mucha azúcar—fue lo único que atino a decir, Gintoki no podía evitar ver con cierta lástima a su pupilo.

" _Si tan solo supieras lo que paso con Soyo, quizá no lo soportarías"_

— ¿Qué fue todo eso Gin-chan?

—Nada que necesites saber, vamos, regresemos a tu lección de cómo debes comportarte en una fiesta, Kagura-chan.

—Gin-chan, dime una cosa, ¿Shinpachi estaba enamorada de la princesa?

— ¿Qué tonterías dices mocosa? — no dudo en golpear levemente la cabeza de su princesa — Él está felizmente enamorado de su esposa, deja de pensar estupideces y concéntrate en tu lección de hoy— refutó el hombre de ojos carmesí, la joven princesa simplemente se sobo donde hasta hace unos segundos su tutor le había golpeado, lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, se mordió la lengua, no sabía la razón pero tenía la extraña sensación de que Shinpachi no amaba a su esposa, no tenía ese brillo en los ojos como los tenía cuando hablaba de la princesa Soyo.

La princesa no lo dudó, no descansaría hasta saber que le había ocurrido, sobretodo deseaba saber más de sus antecesoras.

….

Dejó pasar un par de días, hasta que cierta ocasión, aprovechando que se encontraba solamente ella y Gintoki decidió hacer un movimiento directo.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—La edad ya te está afectando, dije que quiero saber la verdad sobre la princesa Soyo, es una orden de tú princesa— su voz sonó más dura y fría, Kagura no quería ser uso de su poder, pero necesitaba saber la verdad, mientras más investigaba, más se daba cuenta que la vida de las princesas nunca terminaban de forma feliz.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, exactamente?

—Cómo murió— Gintoki quien estaba parado enfrente de ella, comenzó a tallar el puente de su nariz, jalo una silla y tomó asiento.

—Soy más viejo de lo que crees Kagura— explicó el hombre.

— ¿Tienes la edad de Utsuro?

—No tanto, él está desde que la perla apareció, yo tengo alrededor de 205 años.

— ¿Eres inmortal? Woow, sí que eres un anciano Gin-chan.

—Cállate mocosa— el hombre comenzó a toser, odiaba que le dijeran anciano, quizá tenía ciertos problemas de impotencia, pero seguía siendo guapo y fuerte. — Antes era un simple mortal, eso fue hasta que Utsuro me salvó en mi lecho de muerte— Kagura lo miró sorprendida, el sumo sacerdote era una persona demasiado fría, no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho— se lo que piensas y te diré que antes Utsuro no era así, antes era más embargo, con el tiempo se volvió una persona demasiado fría e incluso cruel.

—Gin-chan.

—Preguntaste qué le pasó a la princesa Soyo, bueno, no es algo que deban saber, pero debió a que me lo estas pidiendo como mi princesa no puedo sino acatar tus órdenes. Sin embargo, no te aseguro que lo que te diré te pondrán feliz, dime ¿aun así deseas saberlo?

—Si.

—Antes que nada,debes saber que la princesa fue elegida siendo un bebé recién nacido, Utsuro se encargó de traerla al castillo, pero quien cuido de ella fui yo, la críe como si fuera mi pequeña hija, le enseñé su papel como princesa y ella lo aceptó sin más, no sentía tristeza o soledad, no conocía lazos de amor, más de que yo le podía dar. Era feliz a su manera, no tenía amigos y se la pasaba encerrada aprendiendo sin refunfuñar a cada tanto como cierta salvaje.

— ¡Gin-chan! — se quejó Kagura.

—Todo era perfecto hasta que conoció a Shinpachi, en ese entonces él tenía 8 años, era un niño muy listo, él estaba bajo mi custodia, era huérfano, su hermana… ella… murió cuando era un bebé, le prometí que siempre cuidaría de él y eso hice.

—No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver con la muerte de Soyo?

—Porque fue precisamente por eso que ella murió.

—Gin-chan.

—Fue imposible que ellos dos no se conocieran, debido a que Shinpachi vivía en este castillo conmigo, él se convirtió en su único amigo, era quien la animaba y le platicaba lo que era vivir lejos del castillo, no sé qué fue, pero Shinpachi logró cautivar su corazón y viceversa, un amor inocente comenzó a formarse entre ellos, pero ese amor no debía ser. Por más que Soyo lo ocultó, no tardamos en darnos cuenta, Utsuro no dudo intervenir, esto solo provoco que la princesa Soyo se suicidara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Utsuro hizo que mandara a Shinpachi lejos del castillo, no sin antes darle una pócima de amor, él terminó profesando ese amor por Soyo a otra mujer, misma que correspondió a sus sentimientos, no tardó mucho para que se casarán, dejando a la princesa con el corazón roto, Soyo no lo soporto y se suicidó.

— ¿Se suicidó? —las palabras de su tutor retumbaban en su cabeza, _"Tienes que renunciar a tu vida anterior, no puedes enamorarte, está prohibido",_ recordó cómo el sacerdote le dijo en cierta ocasión. — ¿Se suicidó? — la imagen de Shinpachi hablando de Soyo vino a su mente, él la amaba, lo seguía haciendo, aun cuando no se diera cuenta— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Utsuro hizo eso? — Kagura lo miró de forma acusadora.

—Es su trabajo, él se encarga que la portadora de Sadaharu cumplan su papel, de no hacerlo él tiene la autoridad de hacer que la princesa se enderece o perezca.

—Pero Shinpachi, él dijo que... ella no se suicidó.

—No lo sabe, a él y al reino entero se les hizo creer que ella enfermó.

—Pero. — seguía pensando en ese hombre de lentes y la sonrisa triste que siempre estaba en su rostro.

—Tú lo sabes, no puede nacer otra princesa a no ser que la anterior muera, ya sea de forma voluntaria o provocada… Por eso Kagura-chan, escúchame bien, jamás debes enamorarte, lo tienes prohibido, si eso pasa no dudes que Utsuro tomara cartas en el asunto.

—Quieres decir ¿qué me matará?

—Te matará o…hará algo mucho peor. — le reveló su tutor, Kagura no hizo más que bajar el rostro, tenía un nudo en la garganta, ella no dudaba de las palabras de su tutor, a veces veía a Utsuro como un verdugo en vez de como sumo sacerdote.

…..

Con el tiempo y como era de esperar, Gintoki y Shinpachi tuvieron que partir lejos del castillo, Utsuro había desistidos de sus servicios, alegando que Kagura ya era toda una princesa, no había rastro de la anterior niña salvaje, además de que tenía miedo que lo ocurrido con Soyo volviera a repetirse, la pelirroja ya rondaba los dieciséis años, edad que tenía Soyo antes de enamorarse.

—Kagura-chan.

— ¿Tienen que irse? — Preguntó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos— no se pueden quedar.

Shinpachi acarició su cabeza, en un extraño gesto. Gintoki simplemente negó.

—Ya no son requeridos nuestros servicios, mi princesa— comenzó Shinpachi— ya no me queda más que enseñarte.

—Pero Patsuan— musitó con ese viejo apodo.

—Las princesas no lloran, así que deja de lloriquear mocosa.

—Gin-chan, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Pensé, pensé que…— que me querían, quiso decir, pero no podía decir esas palabras, comprendía la decisión del sumo sacerdote, así como la posición en la que se encontraban.

—Kagura, recuerda que eres la reina del Kouan, no debes olvidarlo, aunque suene cruel debes recordar tu posición—la joven bajó su rostro entristecido, se llevó ambas manos intentando parar el lagrimeo en sus ojos, antes de darse cuenta dos pares de manos la tenían abrazada— Gin-chan, Shinpachi.

—Recuerda que siempre serás nuestra niña salvaje— susurró Gintoki— si necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarme— el susurro al oído— no lo olvides.

—Kagura-chan, no lo olvides, siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo— ella no pudo evitar abrazarlos más, lloró, se permitió llorar, aunque fuera una última vez.

Al final ellos la dejaron sola, al final no podía escapar de su destino, era y siempre sería la princesa del reino de Kouan.

….

Con la partida de sus dos maestros, la joven princesa queda a manos del sumo sacerdote, quien no dudaba en regirla con mano dura, con el tiempo la pequeña chispa que Kagura poseía se fue apagando, convirtiéndose en una joven fría, apática como era el sumo sacerdote.

Al final ella tomó su papel como princesa de aquel reino, limitando su vida al único papel que debía ejercer. Así pasaron los años hasta que ella cumplió los 24 años, cuando el destino los hizo reencontrar otra vez.

Nunca espero que Sougo Okita fuera tras de ella, sobre todo de que él se convirtiera en su guardia personal.

…..

— ¿Porque siempre pareces triste? — la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, hasta hace unos segundos Kagura se encontraba releyendo una de sus libros favoritos, esa donde todo era un cuento rosa y la princesa se casaba con su flamante caballero, no había podido disfrutar su anhelada lectura, no cuando Sougo Okita permanecía a su lado en la misma habitación.

— ¿Porque siempre tienes que seguirme a donde vaya? — contestó con otra pregunta.

— Porque soy tu guardia, tengo que estar al lado de mi princesa, que aun cuando sea un gorila a la que debo cuidar.

— ¿A quién llamas gorila, idiota? — las palabras salieron apresuradas de su boca, antes de que fuera consciente ya lo había dicho y Sougo sonreía con sordas.

— Es gratificante verte actuar así, al menos ya no pareces triste— Sougo se acercó a ella, Kagura no podía dejar de sentir incomodidad por su cercanía— enserio me gustaría saber por qué luces triste. Se supone que eres la princesa, que eres quien gobierna este reino, pensé que serías feliz, que te encontraría radiante de felicidad en cambio veo como la tristeza emerger de ti.

— Eres un idiota— cerró abruptamente su libro, se levantó y camino sin voltear a verlo.

— China es tan difícil hablar, enserio porque no me respondes, si realmente eres feliz.

— ¿No ves el reino? Acaso sino lo estuviera crees que continuaría así.

— Kagura.

— Soy la princesa Kagura— ella se giró y clavó su mirada en su guardia personal— debes comprender cuál es tu lugar y debes comportarte como lo que eres, la Kagura que tú conocías ya no existe, por lo consiguiente debes mantener su distancia y tenerme respecto a no ser que quieras que elija a otro guardia que si cumpla las expectativas— hasta ese momento Sougo solo había conocido a Kagura Yato, no a la princesa del reino de Kouan, le dolía verla así, le dolía pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ella tenía razón.

—Mis disculpas princesa, no volverá a pasar — respondió con voz fría y cortante, el joven de cabellos castaños camino hacia ella, pasado a un costado, no la miro, sino que le dio la espalda.—Lamento interrumpir su lectura, por favor continúe con lo suyo **.**

….

Aunque ella le había pedido distancia y prudencia no se esperaba que Sougo lo hiciera. Debía estar feliz porque desde ese día él se comportaba como lo que era, su caballero y más. Sin embargo,extrañaba las pláticas y esos comentarios fuera de lugar que la hacían rabiar.

¿Por qué? ¿Que era esa extraña sensación que sentía en su pecho? Esa sensación que se intensificaban con el paso de los días, ¿Por qué la indiferencia de su caballero le dolía? Las cosas se pusieron aún más raras cuando cierto día, lo encontró hablando a medio pasillo con una de las tantas mucamas que servían en el castillo.

— Es muy apuesto, capitán Okita—empezó a decir la joven mucama, llevaba entre sus manos una canasta llena de sábanas limpias, se había detenido a medio pasillo al ver al apuesto hombre.

—Es lo que dice— le restó importancia — ¿ha visto a la princesa?, no la encuentro por ningún lado.

— Está durmiendo— mintió con cierto descaro, Kagura quien estaba presenciado todo desde la esquina del pasillo, no pudo sino ocultarse para escucharlos .— capitán Okita no le gustaría conocer el bosque que está cerca de aquí— hasta el momento la mujer no había sido tan directa como en ese momento, para Sougo no fue difícil ver las intenciones de la joven, sobre todo al momento que toco su pecho con cierta timidez— yo...puedo ayudar que su estancia por aquí sea más placentera, debe ser estresante estar cerca de la princesa todo el día, ella...

— ¿A qué te refieres? — acortó rápidamente, con cierto interés.

— No negaré que gracias a ella este reino existe pero…eso no le quita lo fría, pesada y cruel que es— Kagura sintió un cierto calor dentro de ella, uno que no dejaba de provocarle enojo —debe ser difícil estar con alguien tan fría, me imagino lo cansado que es para usted protegerla, incluso estresante, enserio capitán Okita, si gusta puedo ayudarlo a que se sienta más cómodo en este lugar...— Kagura solo podía ver como la mucama cada vez toqueteaba más el dorso de su caballero, cerró sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños.

¿Qué era esa sensación en su estómago?

¿Por qué sentía ganas de gritar?, de tacharlos de indecorosos, porque deseaba que esa joven lo soltara, ¿Por qué ella sí podía acariciar su fuerte y duro pecho?

" _¿Qué?"_

¿Qué acaba de pensar? La princesa se dio media vuelta, debía alejarse de ahí, no podía, ni siquiera debía pensar en nada de eso, Kagura sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

" _¿Por qué? ¿Porque?"_ se repetía, ingreso a su alcoba, cerró la puerta y ella se quedó recargada en esta.

— ¡No, no, no! — Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, — ¡oh Sadaharu! ¿Qué me está pasando? — exclamó en voz alta mirando a la estatua de dios perro, la joven solía hablarle aquella estatua que tenía en su cuarto, quizá sonaba algo loco, pero al hacerlo sentía que al menos alguien la escuchaba — ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué siento celos de esa mujer? — dejo salir mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro

" _Debe ser difícil estar con alguien tan fría, incluso estresante cuidar de ella"_ , la imagen de Sougo con esa mujer no se iba de su mente.

Sentía rabia, tristeza y desilusión.

¿Por qué? porque precisamente tenía que recordar y sentir aquello que había olvidado desde hace tanto tiempo.

…..

— Me dijeron que te encuentras indispuesta, ¿Te sientes mal? — preguntó Sougo ingresando a la habitación de su princesa, Kagura no dijo nada, se mantenía sentada en la cama, llevaba solo un pequeño camisón blanco, el cabello revuelto, no era el mejor aspecto para una princesa, ni siquiera la mejor forma de recibir a un caballero, incluso Sougo sentía que no debía estar ahí, porque era una tentación para el tenerla de esa manera.

— No es nada— dijo ella aferrando sus manos al borde su sabana — solo es un pequeño resfriado.

— Pensé que la perla evitaba que te enfermaras.

—La perla es poderosa, pero no puede mantenerme siempre sana. — _No cuando yo misma provocó sentirme de esta manera._

— Comprendo— Okita tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había cerca de la cama.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— El sacerdote Utsuro me pidió que te vigilará, saldrá de viaje, necesita resolver unos problemas que está surgiendo en el reino — la voz de Sougo sonaba cada vez distante.

Kagura dejó de prestarle atención, seguía recordando la escena su mucama con Sougo, cada vez sentía más y más enojo.

— Posiblemente este un par de semanas lejos de…

— ¡Eres un caballero! —espetó enojada, el joven caballero guardó silencio, miró a su princesa sin entender lo que trataba de decir.

— ¿Princesa?

— ¡DEBES RESPETARME! —Clavo sus ojos azules en los carmesí de él— ¡RESPETAR ESTE CASTILLO, RESPETAR A SADAHARU!

— ¿Disculpe? ¿Qué trata de decirme? — Sougo cada vez estaba más desconcertado, Kagura estaba más que furiosa.

— ¡No puede ir por ahí intentado seducir a las mujeres que trabajan para mí servicio! — Ella no se dio cuenta de las palabras que decía— ¡eres un sucio cerdo! tienes que guardar respeto al menos en mi castillo —le echó en cara la princesa.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Tu maldito bastardo! deja de intentar seducir a mi personal, eres despreciable, estúpido, un maldito perro infiel.

— ¿Infiel? — Sougo no podía creerlo, su princesa, la princesa Kouan parecía estar molesta, había dejado salir un par de palabras que ella jamás diría.

Esa mujer no parecía su princesa sino por todo el contrario actuaba como su anterior gorila, a su china salvaje, no tardó en comprender todo lo que Kagura le había dicho, recordó lo ocurrido hacía unos días con una de las mucamas del castillo, el simplemente descarto tal proposición, él solo estaba interesado en una sola mujer.

— ¿Acaso estas celosa? —indago, no pudo dejar de sentirse feliz.

Kagura rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error, el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! — Gritó — ¿p-porque lo estaría, idiota? —tartamudeo y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Sougo sonrió, algo que Kagura notó, giro su rostro, había perdido los estribos, se comportó como una salvaje.

— ¿Segura?

—Lárgate, déjame en paz, tengo sueño, — mintió la joven china mientras se recostaba a en su cama y giraba su cuerpo dando la espalda a Sougo.

Okita simplemente rio, se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta llegar a su princesa, Kagura pudo sentir como alguien se subía a su cama. No tardó en sentir la cálida respiración de Sougo cerca de su oreja.

— Mi princesa— susurró con suavidad, su voz sonaba seductora y a la vez bastante cálida—yo jamás le sería infiel, usted sabe que siempre será lo más importante para mí — Kagura sentía cada vez más calor en todo su cuerpo— yo solo existo y vivo por usted, por favor olvide lo que escucho. —Kagura se movió más bajo sus sábanas — Yo solo tengo ojos para una persona, una que es tan salvaje y celosa como ninguna.

Kagura no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, Sougo Okita fue aún más atrevido, llevo una de sus manos hacia la frente de Kagura, ella se alarmó al sentir la cálida mano de su caballero, giró su cabeza solo para ver la lobuna sonrisa de su caballero.

" _Estúpido y sensual Chihuahua"_

— Está muy roja mi princesa, ¿no tendrá fiebre? — cuestiono, Sougo estaba enfrente de ella sonriendo, mientras se inclinaba más y más cerca de ella. — Debería llamar al doctor, no se ve bien — susurro nuevamente, está vez más cerca de Kagura — Princesa, si quiere busco un paño húmedo, incluso puedo llamar a alguien para que le ayude a tomar un baño con agua tibia, o si me lo permite yo mismo puedo ayudarla, eso sí, no piense mal, yo solo me preocupo por su bienestar.

— ¡Maldito pervertido! — gruñó la joven china intentado apartar la mano de Sougo. Sin embargo, él fue más rápido.

— Creo que estás delirando, necesito llamar al doctor para que te suministre una inyección, algo que te ayude a bajar la fiebre o...— dejo las palabras al aire, Kagura por primera vez sintió como Sougo la desnudaba con la mirada.

— ¡Maldito pervertido, lárgate!

— Se poner inyecciones, mi princesa.

— Te dije que te largaras idiota Chihuahua— la joven no dudó en arrojarle una de las tantas almohadas que poseía en su cama —Soy tu princesa, respétame, estúpido Chihuahua—Gruñó la pelirroja, Okita simplemente sonrió.

— Eso...eso...— repitió— eso sonó a mi vieja China. — Sin poder evitarlo, ella también se sintió así— recuerdas cómo corríamos por todos lados, era divertido jugar todo el día en el bosque, sin preocupaciones. — Kagura siente un nudo en la garganta, su rostro rápidamente se contrae, Sougo se da cuenta lo atrevido que fue, ¿Qué estaba pensado? El hombre de cabellos castaños se levanta de la cama— mi princesa, no olvide que yo solo vivo para usted— sin decir más ese hombre abandonó la habitación, dejando a Kagura con muchos sentimientos encontrados.

—No Sougo, nunca lo he olvidado, nunca podría, no podría olvidar cuando era feliz.

….

Algo cambió, ambos lo sabían, tras lo acontecido en la habitación, la relación de Kagura y Sougo cambio de sobremanera, más por parte de la joven princesa, no tardó mucho para que ella hablara a solas con él, esta vez con un solo objetivo en su mente, deseaba, no, quería saber el destino de sus padres.

Sougo Okita hizo una reverencia ante Kagura.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran ellos? — preguntó Kagura a su caballero, ambos se encontraban en el despacho del castillo. — ¿Qué pasó con mis padres?

Si bien Sougo había creído que ella le preguntaría en algún momento, no pensó que fuera tan pronto, la miró de forma seria e hizo algo que nunca hacía.

—Mi señora—se dirigió con respeto, más de lo que acostumbraba— ellos se encuentran bien, no tiene que preocuparse— la voz de Sougo sonaba extrañamente cálida.

Ella rápidamente supo que mentía, desde hacía unas semanas él había comenzado a llamarla con apodos cuando estaban solos, que él fuera demasiado educado la hizo desconfiar.

Lo miró por un largo tiempo.

—Juraste protegerme y cuidarme, juraste ser mi caballero más fiel, ahora dime la verdad, dime ¿Cómo se encuentran ellos? — Sougo no respondió, se mantuvo callado un largo tiempo, algo que le hizo alarmarse — Dímelo— se sintió de pronto demasiado ansiosa, no podía, ellos debían estar bien— dime, ¿dime que paso con mis padres? — Exigió.

Él la miró.

—Sí usted desea saber la verdad se lo diré, pero debe entender que su vida anterior ya no debe ser de importancia.

— Sougo.

— Tú madre, ella... Tras irte ella enfermo, siempre fue de salud dedicada, pero al irte empeoró, estuvo durante mucho tiempo en cama, hasta que un día ella ya no pudo más y quedó sumida en su sueño profundo.

Aun cuando su rostro lucía imperturbable, Kagura no dejaba de pensar en su amada madre, en esa mujer que le dio la vida, en la última vez que la vio, esos hermosos ojos verdes mirándola con amor.

" _Mi pequeña Gura, te amo mi amor, nunca lo olvides"._

— ¿Y mi padre?

—Él siempre amó a tu madre, la amaba tanto como te amaba a ti, perderte fue un duro golpe, y lo fue aún más al perder a tu madre... Él solo... Sólo vivió un mes más, después de eso falleció.

— ¿É-Él se suicidó? — su Papi, él nunca lo haría, pero Kagura recordó el rostro de su Papi cada vez que su mami enfermaba, en cómo la cuidaba, Umibouzu siempre la trato como si fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

" _Kouka mi amor, no te esfuerces_ " su mami siempre le sonreía.

" _Estoy bien, no te preocupes"._

—No hubo indicio que fuera un suicidio, más bien murió de amor, según mi hermana, la amaba tanto que no permitió en dejarla sola.

Sougo recordó la última conversación que tuvo con el padre de Kagura, recuerda el rostro sin vida de ese hombre, él no dejaba de mirar una foto donde salía ellos tres: Kouka, Kagura y él.

" _La vida es tan vacía sin ellas"._

" _Señor"._

" _Estás decidido en ir tras ella ¿No?" El Yato lo miró, "aun cuando ella te esté prohibida, irás de todas formas", Sougo no respondió, el hombre de ojos negros sonrió, "nunca te quise cerca de ella, no quería que te le acercarás, porque sabía que tú me la quitarías y ahora, de forma irónica nos las quitaron._

" _Calvo"_

" _Nunca me caíste bien aun así, creo que mi hija no pudo encontrar mejor hombre que tú, si alguna vez la llegas a encontrar, no la dejes ir, y sobretodo nunca me la dejes sola." no hizo falta de que Sougo entendiera aquella indirecta tan directa._

Al día siguiente, encontraría a Umibouzo muerto, extrañamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—El doctor dijo que simplemente dejó de respirar, que solo se durmió y su corazón dejó de latir.

Kagura se dio media vuelta, caminó hasta llegar a la ventana del despacho, con la mirada perdida, imaginado como su mami había ido en su búsqueda, no sabía si debía estar feliz porque ambos se fueron juntos o triste por su fallecimiento.

— Gracias — logró decir — puedes dejarme sola.

—Princesa yo…

—Está bien Sougo, por favor quisiera que me dejaras sola— pidió la joven princesa, su caballero no hizo más que acatar órdenes, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, la joven princesa escuchó como la puerta del despacho se cerraba.

Se quedó ahí quieta mirando hacia la nada, el recuerdo de un hombre calvo cargándola entre sus brazos, mientras su mami reía al verlos jugar por el bosque.

" _Kagura-chan",_ recordó la dulce voz de su madre, _"mi pequeña Gura-chan"_ a su madre besando varias veces su mejilla, a ella riendo por las cosquillas que le provocaba.

" _Ustedes son mi vida"_ , la voz de su padre mientras la abrazaba a ella y a su mami.

No pudo aguantar más, varias lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más doloroso.

Su mami, su papi, se fueron, ellos estaban muertos, muertos por su culpa, su garganta ardía, sentía como si se estuviera ahogando con esas palabras que no podía pronunciar.

El llanto de la joven princesa se escuchaba en toda la habitación, no recordaba la última vez que lloro, no sabía cuántos años había pasado desde aquello. Kagura pudo sentir una suave mano en su hombro encontrándose así con su joven caballero.

—Sougo, no te fuiste.

—Mi princesa.

— Te dije que te fueras— intentó girarse para que no la viera llorar— te di una maldita orden estúpido Chihuahua.

—Princesa.

— Cállate — chilló ella. —Lárgate, déjame sola, déjame — Sougo no lo hizo sino, que en un acto imprudente la abrazo.

— Perdóname princesa, sé que no es correcto,pero le prometí a tus padres que, si algún día llegara a verte, cuidaría de ti.

—Utsuro me dijo que estaban bien — gritó Kagura— me lo juro— lloro más fuerte— me dijo que mi madre y mi padre estaban felices, pero me mintió.

—Princesa.

—Algo dentro de mí me decía, sabía que mentía y aun así le creí, le creí— gimió de dolor— Ellos murieron por mi culpa.

—No es así, Kagura.

—Lo es Sougo, yo los maté.

—Kagura no fue así— Sougo la abrazó más a su pecho — ellos simplemente no pudieron estar separados.

— Sougo.

— No llores mi princesa, a tus padres no les gustaría verte así.

— Sougo... Me dejaron... Ellos se fueron... Me dejaron sola...Sougo.

—Tranquila, no estás sola — susurró él.

—Si lo estoy, ellos se fueron, como Gin-chan y Shinpachi me abandonaron, me dejaron aquí, sola.

— ¿Sola?, mi princesa usted no está sola— susurró con suavidad Sougo— estoy aquí para cuidarte y protegerte.

—Sougo.

—Jamás estarás sola mi princesa, jure que te protegería, que cuidaría de ti y eso haré.

Esa tarde tras una larga hibernación, Kagura había despertado de su letargo sueño, los sentimientos que había sido guardados y enterrados estaban resurgiendo, quemando todo su cuerpo, tristeza, dolor, amor estaba ahí, recordando que, aunque fuera una princesa seguía siendo humana.

.

.

Tras saber la verdad de sus padres, Sougo se encargó de cuidar de ella los días posteriores, seguía triste, pero tener a Sougo a su lado le provocaba cierto confort.

Kagura no pudo evitar sentir como esos sentimientos ignorados resurgían con fuerza, dejando salir su verdadero yo, de pronto la fría princesa comenzó a cambiar, la pequeña niña salvaje renacía en ella.

— Aunque te vistas con hermosos vestidos de seda sigues siendo una gorila.

— ¿Gorila? Lo único que escucho es a un perro ladrando, ¿acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a tu princesa? Hoy en día cualquier perro se convierte en caballero.

—Y cualquier gorila se convierte en princesa— contraataco, Kagura no había sentido tanta furia como en ese momento, se olvidó de quién era y donde se encontraba, Kagura le lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro, que Sougo esquivó por poco.

—Tenía razón, aunque la gorila se vista de princesa, gorila se queda.

— ¡Maldito Chihuahua ~aru! — soltó aquella jerga tan característica de ella, en ese instante Sougo sonrió, estaba feliz de ver a la vieja Kagura, insultando y diciendo "aru", no a la distante y fría princesa, sobretodo no deseaba verla tan rota como lo estuvo semanas atrás.

….

 _Ellos no podían evitarlo, el amor que sentían no podía ser simplemente ignorado._

Ocho meses habían pasado desde que Sougo se convirtió en su guardia personal, ocho meses que la joven china regresó a tener ese vivaz semblante que poseía antes, todo gracias a Sougo, aquel bastardo que la hacía rabiar, el joven de ojos carmesí que le recordaba que ella seguía siendo humana, por más título que tuviera.

Kagura no podía ocultar más los sentimientos que Sougo provocaba dentro de ella, mucho menos él, por más que se contenía, no podían soportarlo.

— ¿Podrías llevarme al arroyo que se encuentra cerca del bosque? Me gustaría ir— su mirada parecía melancólica, el joven caballero no quería verla así.

—Sabes que no puedo, estar fuera del castillo — se excusó — es peligroso, alguien puede lastimarte o...

—Nadie me lastimará, nadie lo haría, además sí tú estás conmigo, nada malo me pasará.

—China.

—Por favor— le pidió tomando su mano— aunque sea una vez. — No pudo negarle nada, jamás pudo hacerlo.

Espero a que oscureciera para poder salir, tuvo mucho cuidado que nadie los viera, Kagura se mantuvo detrás de él, intentando pasar inadvertida con ese sencillo vestido y una capucha negra que tapaba su cabello rojizo, dejo resguardado la perla de Sadaharu en su habitación.

Okita haciendo honor a su puesto, investigó el lugar antes de llevarla, se cercioró que no hubiera peligro alguno.

Una vez adentrados en el bosque y seguro que nadie los veía, la princesa se quitó la capucha que protegía su cuerpo, caminó hacia el arroyo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, China? — pregunto al ver como Kagura se quitaba las zapatillas e introducía sus pies al agua.

Y ahí, bajo la tenue luz que desprendía la luna, Sougo no pudo evitar admirar a la joven princesa, su cabello rojo y su piel lechosa parecía brillar bajo la luz lunar, se veía frágil, más joven de lo que parecía, no pudo evitar sentir deseo en ver cómo la ropa quedaba ceñida a su cuerpo dejando ver lo que sus vestidos finos escondían, frente a él ya no estaba la imponente princesa, no, delante de él estaba Kagura, esa niña salvaje que corría a su lado.

Sougo no pudo evitar sentir deseo y anhelo, el tener a Kagura así, vulnerable, frágil, tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, deseaba ir hasta ella y besarla, abrazar su pequeño cuerpo, pero no podía, apretó las manos hasta formarlas en puños, no podía pensar en ella de esa manera, debía recordar su juramento, lo único que podía aspirar era cuidar de ella, no pensar en ella como mujer.

—Sabes Sougo, a veces me gustaría que todo fuera como antes— susurró, Sougo comenzó acercarse a ella, Kagura estaba enfrente de él, dándole la espalda— ser una simple aldeana, sin preocuparme por nada, correr descalza por el bosque con mi vestido manchado de barro, ser feliz a lado de la persona que amo — ella se giró y lo miró — envejecer a su lado—ella extendió su mano pero se detuvo, no podía tocarlo, no debía— tener una familia, quizá uno o dos hijos, volver a ser una simple mujer, sin preocuparme por un reino.

—China.

—A veces pienso que sería más fácil si yo…— dejo las palabras al aire, pero Sougo supo interpretarlo, no dudó y la abrazo, Kagura sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Que mierda estás pensado, estúpida China! — Kagura lo abrazó, quería estar siempre así, sentir el calor de Sougo en todo su cuerpo.

—Por más que lo pensaba, jamás pude hacerlo, no, porque eso implicaría ya no poder verte nunca más, mi Sougo, tú eres lo único que tengo, eres al único que yo…— no pudo seguir hablando, Okita la tomó del rostro y la beso.

Un beso cargado de amor, de pasión, de deseo y anhelo; todos esos sentimientos que tenían guardados salieron a flote, estallando como pólvora por todo su cuerpo.

Las manos de su caballero comenzaron a descender por su espalda, los ojos azules de Kagura miraban a Sougo como si fuera el ser más perfecto del mundo, deslizó sus manos por su duro pecho.

—Te deseo— Kagura lo miro— te deseo Sougo.

—Kagura.

—Solo quiero ser tuya— musitó mientras besaba su mejilla—hoy solo quiero ser una simple mujer, amarte solamente a ti, yo solo quiero ser tuya, solamente tuya.

Ellos no pensaron más, dejaron que sus sentimientos dominaran sus acciones, en medio de ese arroyo, bajo la luz lunar, Kagura se entregó en cuerpo y en alma a Sougo Okita no importaba nada más que su amor en ese momento.

.

.

Ella se aferró más a su cuerpo, intentando fundirse dentro de él, Sougo no dejaba de besar su cuerpo, quiso que ese momento durara eternamente, quiso que Kagura permaneciera en sus brazos, la pelirroja no tardó mucho en llegar al clímax y él venirse dentro de ella.

..

.

— Mi china salvaje, eres mía —susurró Sougo al oído de Kagura, ella yacía recostada en su pecho.

— Sougo, ahora eres mío maldito infiel, deja de andar acosando a las mucamas— sonrió, tomó de la barbilla a Kagura, ella sentía algo de pudor estar desnuda y expuesta ante Sougo.

— Eres una celosa, mi gorila, pero debes entender que no hay mujer en el mundo que ame tanto como a tí.

— Sougo.

— Jamás pude olvidarte, por más que mi hermana me decía que estarías bien y feliz siendo la princesa del reino, yo no pude dejarte ir.

— Sádico— Sougo beso su hombro.

— Siempre estuviste en mis pensamientos, constantemente, fue difícil, pero al final pude ser alguien digno de mi princesa.

— Sougo.

— Aun cuando nuestro amor sea prohibido, aun si rompí todos mis votos, te amo y siempre lo haré, no me importa nada más que tú, solamente tú, Kagura.

…

Después de aquel día todo cambió, Kagura y Sougo solían encontrarse en aquel bosque, siendo lo más discretos posibles, ese lugar que se convirtió en su nido de amor, el lugar donde Kagura podía convertirse en una simple mujer.

Debajo de un árbol de cerezos, siendo sus únicos testigos la luna y las estrellas de su encuentro pasional, Kagura se encontraba recostada en el pecho de su amante.

—Me gustaría quedarme así, eternamente — murmuró Kagura.

— Kagura.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes fingir que no pasa nada?

—No es fácil como piensas, no sabes cuánto deseo tomarte entre mis manos en medio de mi cama y no a medio bosque.

—A mí no me importa.

—Pero a mí sí, tú no mereces que te haga el amor en medio del bosque.

—Yo no veo el problema, tú mismo dijiste que soy un gorila del bosque ¿No?

— Tonta China— él tomó sus mejillas y comenzó a jalar de ellas.

— ¡Oye, eso duele! — se quejó.

—De verdad que lo odio— dejó de jugar con sus cachetes, la miró seriamente— odio que hagamos esto como si fuera un delito, amar a alguien no debería estar prohibido.

—Sádico.

—Lo he estado pensado, ¿Por qué no huimos juntos?

— Sádico.

— Sé que suena egoísta, pero… no puedo vivir sin ti — la atrajo a su pecho — ellos no tardarán en darse cuenta de lo que sentimos y cuando eso pase…

— Tendré que morir — dijo amargamente. — Sólo así nacerá un nuevo pilar para Kouan. — ambos sabían que la única manera de que naciera un nuevo pilar era que el anterior muera, nadie podía lastimar a la princesa, a excepción del sumo sacerdote, era el único que poseía tal poder.

—No lo harán, te protegeré, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida por ello.

—Sougo.

— No lo permitiré, huyamos, vámonos lejos de ahí, de este planeta. — dudó un momento más luego ella aceptó.

—Escapemos juntos entonces — ella le sonrió — escapemos mi sádico, a donde tú vayas, yo iré— y sellando aquella promesa de amor, lo beso.

Quizá fueran condenados, pero ya nada importaba, si ambos estaban juntos, estaba bien, se irían lejos de ahí, lejos de ese planeta, ellos se irían con tal de ser felices.

Lo que para uno era mal visto, para ellos era el sentimiento más puro e inocente.

.

.

Fueron felices en el corto tiempo que duró, planearon con lujo de detalle su huida, Sougo había conseguido ayuda de un par de conocidos, él y Kagura se irían al espacio, donde por fin Kagura sería completamente libre.

Sin embargo,había una falla en el plan y eso fue el sacerdote Utsuro.

Por más discretos que fueron, al final el sacerdote Utsuro se enteró de la extraña amistad de la princesa y su guardia real, sobre todo al ver cómo el reino se volvía cada vez más inestable.

No tardó mucho para averiguar cómo ambos poseían una relación clandestina y sobre sus encuentros furtivos en el bosque.

Nadie tenía tanto poder como la princesa Kagura, a excepción del sumo sacerdote Utsuro, ese hombre estaba desde que se creó aquella perla, el capaz de estabilizar o liquidar a la princesa.

Pensó en una forma fácil y rápida de eliminar el problema de raíz, lo que no esperaba era que su _"solución"_ terminaría destruyendo el reino entero.

..

.

Su vestido rosa estaba manchado de sangre, Kagura sostenía el cuerpo de Sougo, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, se aferró al cuerpo inerte de su amado.

— ¡No, no, no! — Chilló la princesa — sádico... sádico, abre tus ojos ~aru, no estoy jugando, Sougo.

Pero él no respondió.

— Sádico no puedes...no… ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE! SÁDICO, ME JURASTE QUE ME PROTEGERIAS, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR, ¡TE LO EXIJO! — pero Sougo no despertó de su letargo sueño.

Se suponía que esa misma noche ambos escaparían, ella llegó a la hora pactada, no pensó que nada malo pasaría, lo vio sentado debajo del árbol de cerezo, estaba tranquila de verlo ahí, no pensó que al llegar hasta donde se encontraba, él estaría dormido, dormido en un charco de sangre.

—Sougo. — musitó.

 _"Kagura"_

—Sougo — repitió.

 _"A este paso jamás te casaras, china, sigues siendo una cerda salvaje_. — le gritó con tan solo ocho años."

—Sougo.

 _"Por eso mismo tendré que sacrificarme..."_

—Sougo.

 _"Me casarse contigo... china"._

—Sougo.

 _"Aunque la gorila se vista de princesa gorila se queda"_ sonrió.

—Sougo.

 _"China, no, Kagura por fin te tengo entre mis brazos, aunque esté prohibido, eres mía"_

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —se repetía mirando aquella perla —Porque...— abrazó el cuerpo de su amado.

¿Porque tenía que morir él, porque tenía que renunciar a ser mujer?

¿Porque?

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

¿Porque?

 _"Kagura"._

 _"Eres mi gorila"._

 _"Kagura"._

 _"Mi china"._

" _Solo quiero estar contigo."_

—¡No, no, no!

" _Kagura."_

La sangre y la herida directo en su pecho le confirmaron lo que ella ya sabía.

Okita Sougo estaba muerto.

La locura la invadió, el dolor de perder a Sougo, hizo que Kagura perdiera la cordura, el odio dentro de ella comenzó a emerger, ella deseaba que todo a su alrededor colapsará y así fue, todo empezó a desmoronarse. El reino entero comenzó a perecer.

El reino de Kouan era gobernado por la voluntad de su princesa, por su voluntad todo quedó reducido a nada.

Kagura lloraba y pedía por ese hombre, deseaba verlo, deseaba sentir sus suaves y cálidas manos, lo quería a él, solo a él.

— ¿Qué es lo que más deseas? —Musitó aquella voz que provenía desde esa perla. — ¿cuál es tu deseo, mi querida princesa

Miró aquella perla, la perla del dios Sadaharu, la culpable de su sufrimiento, la culpable de que Sougo estuviera muerto, Kagura tomó aquella perla entre sus manos y con lágrimas en sus ojos pidió su único deseo.

 _"Nunca debes pedir nada, la perla cumplirá tu deseo, pero tiene una contraparte, nunca tendrás tú deseo por completo"_. Recordó cómo su profesor de cabellera blanca le explicó en cierta ocasión.

—Yo.

—Deseo verlo, ser libre y poder amarlo, por favor, por favor, yo solo quiero verlo otra vez, por favor, dios Sadaharu cumple mí más anhelado sueño —Kagura por una vez fue egoísta, no le importo que todo a su alrededor hubiera perecido, no le importó nada más que su propia felicidad, quería volver a ver a ese hombre, a como diera lugar.

— _¿Ese es tú deseo mi princesa?_

—No importa el precio, con tal de verlo de nuevo, con tal de estar con él, no me importa.

 _La perla de Sadaharu es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo por inverosímil que sea..._

 _Pero tiene una contraparte igual de poderosa…_

 _A ella no le importo, con tal de verlo otra vez pagaría las consecuencias de su deseo, incluso por más dolorosas que fueran…_

El ruego de la joven princesa fue escuchado por el dios perro, la perla le cumpliría su deseo. Sin embargo,no sería como ella desearía.

 _El pecado de su amor los seguiría durante todas sus vidas._

 _No importaba el tipo de vida que fuera, el nombre, el rostro, el estatus social, el género ni la especie que fuera, cual fuera la circunstancia que lo convierta atroz, pero sus almas seguirían encontrándose, en cada vida, en cada momento con el único objetivo de que ellos al menos pudieran ser felices, aunque fuera en un corto tiempo…_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Notas actualizadas 2019** : hello **¡feliz año**! a todas las hermosas que me leer :) si volviste a leer este fic uwu desde el fondo de mi corazón muchas gracias 😍❤️🙉🙈🙊 como se pude notar xD en las notas de autor que están abajo, cuando escribí este fic estaba pasado por una situación difícil en el hábito existencial :'v frany tuvo que tomar decisiones que la golpearon demasiado fuerte y paso por etapa depresivas pero ya estoy mejor.

En cuanto al fin, subió muchos pero muchos cambios, desde la forma en que aborde la temática en cuanto a la perla, la cuestión fue que tenía muchas ideas que no logré plasmar al inicio del de esta vida ( otras surgieron mientras lo modifica) mi intensión siempre fue meter a la yorozuya 3:v osea amo a la yorozuya uwu y si puedo meto a todos ellos ❤️🙉🙈🙊 me declaro culpable, y pues al final lo metí xD jajaja risa malvada, iba a ver lemon pero xD mi inspiración me abandonó, más adelante quizá saque el lemon de esta vida en un OneShot 7u7 aparte xD bueno si ustedes gustan, si quieren comenté abajo para saber.

 **Algunas cosas que aclarar.**  
 ***** Cosas que nadie pregunta pero que frany quiere aclarar, la princesa antecesora de Soyo fue otae, quien tenía un hermano recién nacido cuando fue elegida como el pilar :'v algo así como un tributo a la historia de esmeralda y París(ferio) que eran hermanos y ella horror sus recuerdos para que no sufriera

 ***** Shinpachi y Soyo estaban enamorados xD así es ShinSoyo x3 quería escribir de ellos xD al final nadie pudo ser feliz :'v al menos el OkiKagu si pudo serlo a medias :'v  
 ***** Soy amante del multiship, en el fic habrá muchas parejas xD las parejas irán variando pero el OkiKagu no :P uwu

Y bien **¿Que versión les gustó más, el anterior o este xD o ambos?**

Sin más que decir x3 les deseo un excelente año y feliz día de reyes a todos uwu,los quiere frany

 **Primera publicación**  
04-09-2018

 **Fecha resubido.**  
06-01-2019

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Originalmente había decidido participar en la semana okikagu, pero luego no, es complicado, porque estaba muy animada al principio e iba a participar, pero antes de terminar el mes ocurrieron cosas en mi vida personal, estaba deprimida; gracias a mi madre y a mi beta me estoy reponiendo poco a poco, supongo que era porque las cosas estaba recientes, de eso ya han pasado seis días.

Para mi escribir es una forma de liberar a veces mi sentimientos, a veces las palabras comienza a surgir, por eso fue que empece a escribir este fic, mas que nada porque el vídeo True Love Okikagu, en youtube me animo, lo se, es estúpido pero realmente me animo no sabe cuanto, fue entonces que empece a escribir sobre reencarnaciones, al principio solo eran fragmento y a lo mucho eran seis, pero las cosas tomaron diferente rumbo, cada historia pedía su propio desarrollo y esto es el resultado.

Como dije anteriormente manejare muchas temáticas, asi como relaciones hetero, yaoi y yuri, asi como diferentes nombres e historias, espero lograr terminar de subirlo todo, hasta el momento tengo cuatro vidas terminadas y las otras esta en borrador.

 **¿Porque actualizo hoy y no mañana?** Precisamente porque de las reencarnaciones habla de Kagura es cortesana :) así que espero subirla hoy, supuestamente ya esta pero conmigo no se sabe.

Para finalizar esta nota de autor(que creo que muchos lo odia xD) este vida es como una mezcla de la anime/ manga "las guerreras mágicas" con un poco de "Inuyasha", este primer capitulo es introductorio a las demás vidas.

Tal vez algunas vidas termine con una sensación agridulce, lo único que puedo decir es que lean hasta el final de este fic.

 **De ante mano muchas gracias por leer este fic ;)**

Infinitamente Gracias aquellos que leen, comentan, agregan a sus favoritos ;)

con cariño frany

 **04-09-2018**


	3. Cortesana

**Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Semi Au

Este fic participa en la semana Okikagu 2018 del grupo de fb _"Amamos el OkiKagu / we love Okikagu"_ Día 4 : Cortesana.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic habla de diferentes reencarnaciones, puede contener: **hetero ,yaoi, yuri** , se manejara diferentes temáticas y vidas pasadas,diferentes mundos, dimensiones,fantasía, romance, tragedia, amor, confort, OCC, ademas de que dependiendo de la reencarnación los nombres cambiaran. Los ranting cambiara.

En esta vida, el nombre de Kagura es **Kanna** y Sougo es **Souji.**

 **Cronología:** No hay una cronología en si, a excepción del primer capitulo y el último, sin embargo las vidas sera enumeradas por un propósito.

 **ESTE FIC TUVO LEVES MODIFICACIONES.**

* * *

 **02**

 **Cortesana**

 _ **"Ella solo era una prostituta más y él un samurái de gran renombre**_ **"**

En esta vida, ninguno de los dos tenía recuerdo exacto de su vida anterior.

De hecho ella era muy distinta a como fue en su primera vida, en está ella no era una princesa sino una cortesana, una que había sido vendida a Yoshiwara.

...

Se quedó a medio cuarto con los ojos abiertos, pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Papá—murmuró, el hombre en ningún momento la miró, simplemente continuó con su camino, Kanna intentó acercarse a él pero su cuerpo no respondió.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? se pregunta una y otra vez al ver partir a su padre, por más que gritó y lloró, su padre no regreso, la dejó en ese lugar, o mejor dicho la vendió como si fuera un simple animal.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que Kanna se da cuenta lo poco que vale su vida y lo que significa ser mujer.

— No llores más chiquilla—la voz de su compradora la saca de sus pensamientos, una imponente mujer ya entrada en edad de cabellos castaños y ojos negros como la noche la mira—Las mujeres no tenemos permitido llorar, no en este lugar—se inclina y acaricia su mejilla— créeme que estarás mejor aquí— la pequeña niña la mira con sus ojos brillosos— tarde o temprano tu padre se desharía de ti, al menos te encuentra aquí, no será el mejor lugar pero al menos serás tratada mejor y quizás con el tiempo tu misma puedas liberarte de este lugar— con esas palabras Sayako la recibe en "Sonrisas".

En ese momento el pequeño pajarito había caído en una jaula de oro, encerrada en aquel lugar donde los placeres carnales dominaba sobre todas las cosas, donde las mujeres eran reducidas a simples objetos sexuales, ella estaba atrapada en esa jaula de oro llamado Yoshiwara.

~0~0~0~0~

Camina por el extenso pasillo, sus ojos verdes carecen de brillo alguno, una vez que su padre la abandonó, Sayako la dueña de "Sonrisas" le explico cuál sería su vida a partir desde ese momento. La mujer la guío hasta un cuarto donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer de exótica belleza, ojos azul, cabellos grises, se encontraba comiendo con desesperación varios postres.

—Al menos cierra la boca cuando comas— regaño la mujer mayor a la otra más joven. Ginko puso los ojos en blancos mientras se limpiaba su boca con el antebrazo de su mano y sabiendo que haría rabiar a su jefa, eructo como un vulgar hombre, más de una vez Sayako había dicho que su vida anterior debió ser un asqueroso hombre.

—No estoy trabajando vieja bruja, ahora que quieres— gruño la joven de dieciocho años.

—A veces me pregunto porque sigues aquí, en fin, a partir de ahora dejo a tu cargo a Kanna— explico la mujer señalando a su nueva mercancía— Kanna, ella es Ginko, ella es una de las mejores cortesanas _"vulgar"_ de sonrisas, a partir de hoy ella te enseñara el arte de la seducción—Ginko la miro con lástima, era más joven de lo que acostumbra a comprar Sayako, no hizo falta que la joven preguntara más, la belleza de Kanna era visible, ese cabello negro, esos ojos verdes y esa piel lechosa, no dudaba que en algunos años se convertiría en la nueva proeza de aquel prostíbulo. —espero que la adiestre correctamente y no le enseñe tus vulgaridades.

—Claro mami— se burló la mujer, la dueña de "sonrisas" arrugo su frente, se retiró del lugar dejado a Kanna y a Ginko solas. La más grande se levantó y camino hacia ella, con una de sus manos tomo el rostro níveo de Kanna.

—Quita esa cara, pequeña bastarda, créeme que este lugar no es tan malo— le sonrió cínicamente— con el tiempo aprenderás que no hay mejor lugar que este, Sayako puede ser irritable pero esa vieja bruja al menos te tratara como lo que eres.

~0~0~0~0~

Su nueva vida no era tan mala, Ginko rápidamente se convirtió en una especie de hermana mayor para ella, una bastante rezongona y vulgar (como diría Sayako), aunque Ginko no era tan refinada mucho menos educada como las demás cortesanas, era muy popular con el sexo masculino, eso fue algo que Kanna notó con el pasó de los meses, sobretodo que ella a diferencia de las demás cortesanas, estaba en aquel lugar por voluntad propia.

La duda no la dejaba en paz, es por eso estando a mitad de una clase se lo cuestiona.

—Gin-chan, ¿si eres libre porque sigue aquí? — quiso saber, no comprendía como Gin-chan (como cariñosamente le decía) continuaba en ese lugar, ¿acaso no le daba asco estar con esos hombres viejos?

La vista azulada de la joven cortesana se clava en ella, Kanna nota cierta nostalgia en iris azules.

—No es como si tuviera un lugar al cual regresar— rápidamente una sonrisa amarga se instala en su rostro — ya estoy marchita.

—Gin-chan.

—Además— cambio rápidamente su expresión—le hice una promesa a la vieja bruja, no puedo ir sin más Kanna-chan, pero tú— la joven cortesana acarició su cabeza— apenas comienzas a vivir, mi Kanna banana, tu puedes ser libre y elegir como deseas vivir.

—Pero Ginko.

—No dudó que logres obtener tu libertad en algunos años, consigue algún político, asquerosamente rico y atractivo, nada de viejo—aconsejo la mujer sin tapujos—se cómo Gin-chan, date a desear y conviértete en la mejor cortesana; podrás elegir con quien meterte y así conseguirás tu amada libertad mi niña, eso sí, Kanna jamás te enamores, busca el placer e incluso finge amor por tu cliente, pero nunca de ningún manera te enamores, si te enamoras solo entregaras el corazón en vano, él te destrozaran sin dudarlo.

Ese fue el primer gran consejo que Kanna obtuvo, jamás ignoro aquellas palabras que le dio Ginko, la pelinegra solo tenía un solo objetivo: ser libre.

Libre de esa jaula de oro, extender las alas y alejarse de aquel lugar, vivir como ella deseará, vivir sin sentirse un simple objeto del cual los hombres solo buscaban placer.

~0~0~0~0~

Fue un hermoso sueño mientras duro, uno que se desvaneció tras cumplir los quince años, Ginko tenía razón, los hombre eran bestias que solo buscaban su propio placer, que solo buscaban como destrozar todo a su paso.

Eso le ocurrió a ella, ese hombre le destrozó la vida, la lastimo dejando un a horrible cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

Ahora las palabras de Sayako se le hacían tan lejanas.

" _Eres hermosa Kanna, algún día serás una_ _ **gran tayū*,**_ _la más hermoso y fina de las cortesanas"_ lamentablemente eso no ocurrió.

No desde que su primer y único cliente, le destrozará el rostro con tan sólo quince años, ningún hombre se atrevió a pagar por su compañía, no después de ver esa horrible cicatriz.

Desde eso ya había pasado nueve años, pronto cumpliría veinticuatro años y a esa edad la belleza de las mujeres comenzaba a deteriorarse más. Usualmente cuando una cortesana perdía su belleza era vendida a lo más bajo de Yoshiwara, sin embargo Kanna se había mantenido en aquel burdel gracias a la generosidad de Sayako—Sin mencionar la intervención de Ginko— como diría Gin-chan, la **Oiran*** podía ser bastante compresiva cuando quería.

De ser la mujer más hermosa de burdel paso hacer nada, ya no era más una **sancha*** sino una criada de aquel burdel, algo de lo cual ella no se quejaba, le gusta trabajar limpiando y arreglado a las demás cortesanas, que tratar con un posible cliente, no es que ella fuera muy solicitada; por eso Kanna se sorprendió cuando el primer oficial apareció en aquel burdel y la escogió a ella.

Fue una sensación rara, apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de él, Kanna no pudo apartar su mirada. Souji Okita era conocido como el mejor espadachín de todo Edo, no solo eso, sino que pertenecía a las fuerzas policiacas del Shinsengumi, era un hombre admirado y respetado, incluso en Yoshiwara su nombre tenía renombre, sobre todo por parte del sexo femenino, no por nada era extremadamente guapo y según las buenas lenguas, un excelente amante.

Kanna no pudo apartar la mirada de él, no fue hasta que Sayako apareció y ordenó que todas las **Sancha*** disponibles estuviera presentes ante el honorable oficial del Shinsengumi.

Las cortesanas más hermosas y jóvenes se presentaron ante él, con los kimonos más hermosos que poseían y el mejor maquillaje, las cortesanas se presentaron ante Souji, todas sonreían de forma coqueta, esperando ser una de las afortunadas de ser tomada aquella noche.

Sin embargo Souji ni siquiera las miro, solamente a ella.

—La quiero a ella— le había dicho, Kanna se quedó helada, ningún hombre la elegía, no desde que portaba esa horrible cicatriz.

— ¿Está seguro?— Sayako parecía sorprendida al igual que todas las cortesanas— Ukyo es bastante...

—La quiero a ella.

— ¿Quiere a Kanna? — la Oiran no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — arqueó una ceja, la mujer negó con la cabeza, clavo su mirada rápidamente en Kanna.

—No hay ningún problema, es solo que.

— Si se trata de dinero, pagaré la cantidad que pida, pero quiero a esta mujer y la quiero ahora.

Sayako no pudo replicar ante las exigencias de aquel hombre, antes de darse cuenta Kanna se encontraba luciendo uno de los kimonos más caros del aquel burdel, no solo eso, sino que la mismísima Sayako la estaba arreglando, tomó una pequeña loción con un agradable olor para untarlo por todo su cuerpo.

—Tienes que oler rico para él— mencionó la mujer de cincuenta años— una cara bonita no lo es todo, sino también el olor y porte, como te dije en alguna ocasión Kanna, tu posees todo eso—Sayako tomó su rostro, con un pincel comenzó a pintar sus labios de un rojo mate, utilizó el más fino maquillaje para tapar cualquier imperfección en su rostro, sin embargo por más que hiciera eso, la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha seguía visible.

—No deberías gastar ese maquillaje, por más que me pintes jamás podrás borrar esta marca— se llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla. — Es mi maldición. — dijo tristemente.

—Él te ha elegido aun con esa marca, escúchame Kanna— la Oiran tomo su rostro entre sus manos— procura hacer todo lo que te pida, si lograr complacer estoy segura regresará a verte, si eso ocurre puede que entre poco comiences a pagar tu deuda, vamos, anímate, ¿no deseas tu libertad? – Mientras más hablaba, Kanna fingía escucharla, desde que fue vendida a Yoshiwara su sueño siempre fue ser libre, pensó que algún día podría pagar su deuda a Sayako y ser libre de Yoshiwara, ella tenía tantas esperanzas, hasta que ese hombre apareció y le desfiguró su rostro, desde ese día ya nadie más quiso pagar por ella.

Entró en una fuerte depresión, ¿Cuál sería su destino? Tenía miedo de terminar en los prostíbulos, donde las mujeres eran denigradas aún más, la joven pelinegra estuvo a punto de suicidarse pero no lo hizo, Ginko estuvo detrás de ella, consolándola para que no cometiera alguna tontería, la cortesana no dejaba de estar constantemente tras de ella, sin embargo, si Kanna era sincera, ella jamás se atrevió hacerlo por él, por ese hombre.

El hombre que aparecía en sus sueños. Un hombre que ella añoraba ver, un hombre que susurraba su nombre muy distinto a que poseía, un hombre de ojos rubí que no dejaba de llamarla Kagura.

Gracias a él, Kanna había desistido en suicidarse, pensó que era solo un sueño, hasta que vio a Souji Okita delante de ella, ese hombre se parecía bastante al hombre de sus sueños, con la enorme diferencia que Souji poseía el cabello largo, un poco más oscuro que el hombre de sus sueños, además de poseer unos hermosos ojos ámbar.

.

.

Se sintió un poco cohibida, se miró nuevamente en el espejo, suspiró.

— Vamos, todo saldrá bien, es solo un cliente, si todo va bien entre poco seré libre— se repitió, mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde Okita esperaba.

Apenas ingresó al lugar pudo sentir la penetrante mirada el primer oficial, Kanna se mantuvo firme con la bandeja que llevaba en las manos, en donde descansaba una botella de sake y dos vasos que colocó enfrente de él, tomó asiento a un costado suyo.

—Mi señor, ¿quiere que le sirva un poco de alcohol?— preguntó suavemente, Souji no respondió, sino que acercó a escasos centímetros de su rostro. — ¿Mi señor?

—Quiero que te desnudes — respondió sin titubear, no le sorprendió aquella petición, algunos clientes pasaba directo a la acción, antes de entablar alguna plática.

La joven de veintitrés años se levantó, llevó sus manos al obi ***** lo deshizo en un segundo, sus ojos verdes lo miraba mientras el Kimono ***** de seda resbalaba lentamente por sus hombros hasta llegar al piso, de forma seductora se fue quitando los getas, la joven cortesana yacía semidesnuda frente al primer oficial, el hombre no podía apartar su mirada de ella, no llevaba nada más que su braga blanca.

Kanna era hermosa, su piel lucia libre de imperfección alguna, sus ojos verdes parecía dos hermosas esmeraldas, su cabello negro estaba recogido en sencillo pero fino peinado, su pecho firme, duro y erecto relucía para él, Souji no dejaba de comparar aquella cortesana con un pequeño conejo, uno que lo miraba con cierto recelo.

Verla así, provocó que su miembro se pusiera duro. Él le hizo una seña con su dedo índice, Kanna camino hacia él, se hincó enfrente, de forma sumisa, con las mejillas rojas, sin apartar su vista de él, Okita no tardo en deshacer aquel fino peinado.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió en el rostro?— cuestionó.

—Nada de importancia— respondió.

—Quiero saber— mencionó el hombre— ¿Quién te hizo eso?

—Nadie – repitió tajantemente.

— ¿Acaso no le responderás a tu amo?— se contuvo de responderle, él no era su amo, era solo un cliente más—. Dime chiquilla ¿qué edad tienes?

—Veintitrés años— respondió sin un ápice en su voz.

— ¿Con cuántos hombres has estado?

Ella guardó silencio, nunca pensó que le preguntaría aquello, no había escuchado sobre algún cliente que le interesará la vida sexual de su cortesana, la mayoría de ellos solo se limitaba a que intimar, nada más.

—No tiene relevancia, dígame ¿qué quiere que haga?

—Quiero saber con cuántos hombres lo has hecho.

—Con muchos, no llevo la cuenta— mintió bajando su rostro, no obstante el primer oficial tomo su barbilla, evitando que ella bajara el rostro.

—Ahora dímelo de frente, ¿con cuántos hombres has estado?

—Con muchos.

—Quiero la verdad, mocosa.

— ¿Qué importancia tiene?

—Quiero saberlo.

— ¿Porque?

—Simple curiosidad— ella bajó la mirada, se llevó por inercia su mano en donde descansaba aquella horrible cicatriz —dime, es una orden— odiaba sentirse así, odiaba que la tratarán como un objeto, odiaba ser solo un juguete sexual, Kanna cerró sus manos hasta formarlas en puños.

—Con uno— musitó en voz baja.

— ¿Uno?, de verdad chiquilla deja de jugar, solo dime la cantidad, no tengas pena, no te voy a juzgar.

—Ya se lo he dicho, solo he estado con uno— El capitán la miró sin poder creerlo, podía casi jurar que esa mujer llevaba bastante tiempo en aquel lugar, era imposible que solo una vez hubiera mantenido relaciones sexuales.

—Con uno— repitió él — ¿porque solo con uno?

—Porque nadie más elige a una cortesana fea.

— Yo no veo a ninguna cortesana fea, todo lo contrario.

— Mi señor, hay hombres que no piensa igual, algunos les da asco ver esta cicatriz— Reveló ella — porque no dejamos de charlar, dígame que quiere que haga, haré lo que me pida, no tendrá queja alguna, pero por favor no me pregunte nada más. — para ella, hablar de su pasado era doloroso, sobre todo si recordaba el miedo y dolor que sintió en ese momento,

Sin embargo Souji lo único que deseaba en se momento era hablar.

— ¿Tú primer hombre fue el mismo que te dejo esta cicatriz?—le preguntó, con suavidad pasando las yemas de sus dedo por su rostro, Souji comenzó a delinear aquel corte, a pesar de que la cicatriz ya poseía más de 9 años, Kanna aun podía sentir el filo de la daga rozando su rostro y salpicando todo el lugar con sangre.

—Sí— respondió, luego de tener ese recuerdo fugaz, él no volvió a preguntar, los ojos de esa mujer lucía apagados, sin vida alguna.

Ahora Souji comprendía aquella mirada y esa tristeza en sus ojos.

Kanna era una hermosa rosa que se estaba marchitando en ese horrible lugar.

...

Él se movió de forma suave y pausada, Kanna solo cerró sus ojos, nunca creyó sentir tan placenter, su amante se movió cada vez más fuerte y ella se aferraba más a su espalda, la tenue luz se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, dejando entre ver dos cuerpos unidos, danzando en un vaivén lleno de pasión y deseo, Kanna no supo en qué momento dejó de fingir para disfrutar de ese placer, en un principio había decidido dejar que ese hombre entrara en su cuerpo, que se complaciera, pero él parecía no querer una muñeca.

Comenzó estimulando su cuerpo, besando cada parte de el, acariciando donde ningún otro hombre había hecho, sintió como un cosquilleo invadía todo su cuerpo, con simples besos y roces, no supo cómo fue que él comenzó a susurrar en su oído, decirle cosas que le hizo sentir rara y extrañamente amada.

Nunca pensó que tener sexo fuera placentero, su primera vez fue dolorosa, el primer hombre con quien estuvo le triplicaba la edad, fué brusco, no le importó que ella fuera virgen, la penetro hasta hacerla sangrar y gemir de dolor, aún podía sentir como si un cuchillo atravesar su vientre, en ese momento deseaba morir, jamás olvidaría ese día, sobre todo cuando la obligó hacerle sexo oral, mientras le jalaba su cabello hasta casi arrancarle el cabello, sobre todo cuando después de haber tomado todo de ella, él muy desgraciado bajo los efectos del alcohol le desfiguró su rostro, por más que ella intentó defenderse no pudo.

Kanna jamás olvidaría la impotencia que sintió en ese momento, sobre todo cuando ese sujeto le arrojó un fajo de billetes estando desnuda, sangrando y llorando.

— _Eso lo que mereces perra, eres una estúpida perra, deja de llorar, porque bien que te gusto puta. —la escupió dejándola a media habitación, en posición fetal._

Él se burló de ella, era un alto funcionario de gobierno, jamás pagaría por lo que le hizo, la humilló de la peor manera posible, la destrozo mucho antes de que ella pudiera tan siquiera probar su anhelada libertad.

— _¡Kanna! — gritó Ginko entrando a la habitación, encontrando a la más joven en posición fetal en medio de las sabanas bañadas en sangre. — ¡Mierda Kanna, di algo!_

— _Gin-chan— murmuró con los ojos vacíos— Gin-chan…quiero…me quiero morir—gimió ella al darse cuenta lo que ese hombre le había hecho._

— _¿Entonces?— escuchó preguntar a Sayako detrás de la puerta._

— _No hay nada que hacer, debemos esperar a que la herida cicatrices, se encuentra bien pero...emocionalmente no lo está, le sugiero que la deje descansar y no la atosiga, la herida fue demasiado profunda_.

 _Escucho hablar al doctor, decir que ella ya no sería nunca más tan hermosa como lo fue y que su vida como cortesana estaba contada._

 _Eso la deprimió más, sabía lo que trataba de decir, pobre de ella, una mujer joven que perdió su belleza en solo unos minutos, ella, una prostituta más de aquel lugar._

 _Pasó varios días en cama por indicaciones, le dejo una crema que según en palabras de él, le ayudaría a cicatrizar más rápido su herida. Aun cuando trataba de fingir que esa cicatriz se borraría con el tiempo, Kanna sabía la cruel realidad._

— _¿Cómo te sientes, Kanna? — le preguntó Ginko, ella seguía acostada en su futón, mirando los pajaritos que cortesana más grande le regalo en su cumpleaños pasado. —Kanna._

— _Lo único que me mantenía viva, era la esperanza de algún día ser libre._

— _Kanna-chan._

— _Estoy muerta Gin-chan— Ginko pudo ver cómo el rostro de la pelinegra lucía marchito, sin vida alguna, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro._

— _Kanna._

— _Jamás saldré de aquí, Gin-chan— Lloró como una pequeña niña, una niña que ya no tenía motivos para vivir._

Ahora eso no era más que un recuerdo lejano; ahora mismo ese hombre de ojos ámbar la estaba dando placer, por primera vez Kanna se sintió mujer, no solo un objeto sexual sino una mujer, Kanna no tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo, una sensación nueva y rara para ella pero tan placentera, Souji lo sintió venir al sentir como su miembro se contraía en esas paredes vaginales, la mujer parecía sumida en un placer, él no tardo en venirse dentro de ella.

Sudada, extasiada y complacida, Kanna miró al hombre que la había hecho mujer, el mismo hombre que no dejaba de besar labios, ella deseó que eso durará eternamente, por primera vez sentía que su vida gris y vacía tenía sentido.

Su amante beso su frente, para luego mirarla directo a los ojos, acariciando suavemente sus rostro, la joven pelinegra no tardó mucho en sentir cansado sus ojos, antes de caer presa de Morfeo, le susurro un gracias mientras descansaba en su pecho.

...

A la mañana siguiente que despertó, Souji ya no estaba a su lado, se marchó sin decir ni una palabra Kanna se aferró aquellas sábanas donde estaba envuelta, podía sentir su olor impregnado en ellas, no dejaba de sentir un vacío dentro de ella, las palabras que Souji le había susurrando aquella noche venía a su mente, torturándola.

—Eres una tonta Kanna — se dijo mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos— una tonta, solo porque fue amable no quiere decir nada.

….

—Escuche que tuviste una buena noche— Kanna alzó el rostro con las mejillas rojas, Ginko la miraba con una sonrisa lobuna—y con un semental, dime— Ginko tomó asiento a su lado— ¿Era joven? ¿Qué tan grande era su miembro?

— ¡Gin-chan!—se quejó avergonzada.

—Por tu cara quiere decir que la tenía grande y supo usar bien su espada— ella no respondió, no obstante Ginko notó el extraño brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que Gin conocía bien, rápidamente ella cambio su rostro, se levantó del asiento, camino hasta la jaula de los pajarillos que Kanna poseía. —Me alegra que hayas tenido una agradable noche pero… no te ilusiones mucho— la pelinegra alzó su rostro.

—Gin.

—Los hombres solo buscan placer, una vez que ellos lo obtiene simplemente se van.

—Lo sé— aun así, Kanna deseaba volver a ver ese hombre, Souji Okita era el primer y quizás el único que la hizo sentir mujer, no un simple objeto (aun cuando pago por tener sexo), no sabía porque deseaba aferrarse a esa idea, a la idea que ese hombre de cierta manera fuera especial.

Tras lo ocurrido aquella noche, ella no dejo de pensar en ese hombre, cada día que pasaba esperaba ansiosa su regreso, sin embargo él no regreso, no es como si Souji le hubiera prometido aquello, después de todo Kanna solo era un simple prostituta, ningún hombre quería algo más con una mujer de Yoshiwara.

Él solo pago por su servicio y una vez obtenido aquello, era lógico que se fuera.

Sin embargo ella no pudo evitar llorar, sentía como si hubiera perdido algo, se sentía tan vulnerable y rota, se preguntó porque tuvo ese triste destino, hubiera dado todo por no ser cortesana, por vivir libremente y con un hombre que la amara.

...

A la tercera semana ella se resignó, él jamás volvería, después de todo ella solo era una mujer que daba placer, una simple muñeca sexual, internamente le agradeció aquel hombre, porque por una vez se sintió amada y querida, se sintió como una mujer y no una prostituta.

Pero ella debía recordar que lo era, no tenía permitido ser mujer, ilusionarse, mucho menos amar y ser libre, ella era una cortesana, su único propósito era complacer a los hombres, ninguno la vería más allá de eso.

.

.

Kanna admiraba Yoshiwara desde la ventana de su habitación, los puestos y locales adornaba la ciudad del pecado, desde ahí podía observar como los hombres caminaban por el lugar y como las mujeres (las cortesana más bajas) bailaban en las calles intentando atraer la atención de un posible cliente, con sonrisas falsas y poca ropa, ocultado sus tristes miradas.

Si no fuera por Sayako ahora mismo Kanna sería una de ellas, al menos en burdel "Sonrisas" las cortesana era tratadas como mujeres ( en lo que cabía) en comparación a las **hashi*** de los burdeles más bajos.

Esas mujeres que trataba por todos los medios subsistir en ese mundo, esas mujeres al igual que ellas estaban presa de esa jaula de metal, después de todo, Kanna no era muy diferente de esas mujeres, ambas había sido vendidas como simples objetos, ambas eran presas de aquella prisión, eran pajaritos que les había cortado las alas, que jamás podía liberarse de esas jaulas de metal llamadas Yoshiwara.

Ese era su destino, tenía que aceptarlo, era y siempre sería una cortesana más de Yoshiwara.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Algunos términos:

 **Cortesana*:** son prostitutas de lujo, cuyos caros servicios solo podían permitirse hombres poderosos o adinerados.

 ** _Oiran*_** eran las cortesanas de alto rango.

El rango más alto para una oiran era la **tayū*,** la cortesana de los daimyō, y sólo los más poderosos podían esperar una oportunidad para considerarse un cliente habitual.

 ** _Sancha_ *** eran las cortesanas para los samuráis y burgueses adinerados.

 ** _Hashi_ *** : son _oiran_ que fueron expulsadas, es lo más bajo en la jerarquía, ya se son vendidas a los burdeles más baratos, en donde se convertía en una simple prostituta vulgar.

 **Obi*** cinturón de seda.

 **kimono o quimono** es el vestido tradicional .

 **Geta*** es el nombre de un tipo de calzado tradicional japonés. Consta de una tabla principal y dos «dientes» que soportan todo el peso. Suelen estar construidas en madera y su agarre tiene la típica forma de chancleta.

 **Nota respecto a Kanna/Kagura** : al ser vendida desde pequeña, ella es entrenada para ser una cortesana, posteriormente ella pagaría a la dueña lo que pago por ella y todo los gasto que ella acumulo.

Los hombres siempre busca a una cortesana bonita y Kanna al tener una horrible cicatriz no es solicitada, cuando una cortesana envejece o pierde su belleza por cualquier cosa, son vendidas a los burdeles mas bajos. Sin embargo Sayako tuvo compasión por ella( Ginko intervino) y por esta razón Kanna permanece en ese lugar, siendo la criada de la casa.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Se que es algo triste pero no olvidemos que la perla de Sadaharu cumplió el deseo de la princesa Kagura :'v , aunque no resulto como ella desearía, quizá sea un poco agridulce pero lo único que puedo decirles que el epilogo valdrá la pena :'v

Tal vez algunas vidas termine con una sensación agridulce, lo único que puedo decir es que lean hasta el final de este fic.

 **P.d: la próxima reencarnación serán gatos ;)**

 **De ante mano muchas gracias por leer este fic ;)**

Infinitamente Gracias aquellos que leen, comentan, agregan a sus favoritos ;)

con cariño frany

 **04-09-2018**

 **Resubido**

 **05/02/2019**


	4. Gatos

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Semi Au

 **Advertencia** : Este fic habla de diferentes vidas, reencarnaciones, puede contener: hetero ,yaoi, yuri, se manejara diferentes temáticas y vidas pasadas,diferentes mundos, dimensiones, fantasía, romance, tragedia, amor , confort, OCC, ademas de que dependiendo de la reencarnación los nombres cambiaran. Los ranting cambiara.

 **Cronología:** No hay una cronología en si, a excepción del primer capitulo y el último, sin embargo las vidas sera enumeradas por un propósito.

 **Notas de autor:** pensaba no actualizar en fanfiction por ciertas cuestiones pero gracias dos personitas aqui publicando.

 **Este capitulo NO SUFRIÓ MODIFICACIÓN, mas que unas correciones, me gusto tanto que ya no quise modificarle más.**

* * *

 **Este capitulo esta dedicado a :**

 **I love okikagu, Shiawase Day**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo,** por ustedes es que me decidí a seguir subiendo este fic por qui, estaba apunto de eliminarla de fanfiction y darlo por cancelado, debido a que la temática quizá no agradaba.

 **De verdad Gracias :')**

* * *

 **3**

 **Gatos.**

 _ **"No importaba cuántas vidas fueran, él siempre la buscaría".**_

Fue la vida más fría y cruel que pudo tocarle, más que nada porque desde que nació obtuvo todos sus recuerdos. Recuerdos de vidas pasadas, memorias donde una mujer de cabellos bermellón, ojos azules y piel nívea lo buscaba, esa feminidad apareciendo con diferentes rostros, con diferentes cuerpo e incluso diferente sexo, pero siempre el mismo alma.

Sougo incluso recordaba la forma desvergonzada que tenía, como se peleaban, pero al mismo tiempo se amaban, su suave voz (algunas veces chillona o más ronca de lo que era); inocente, tímida y atrevida, Kagura tenía tantas facetas, tantas vidas, tantos nombres, pero la misma esencia.

Los recuerdos fluían con rapidez, tanto que podía aún sentir sus cálidas manos rozando su rostro, su dulce sonrisa; Kagura emergía en su mente, tan fuerte como podía.

Lamentablemente él no podía hablar, mucho menos buscarla con tanta libertad, era un pequeño gato de dos mes, apenas podía sobrevivir a la lluvia en esa caja de cartón, acurrucado cerca de su madre, que trataba de darle calor.

.

.

Sougo era un pequeño gatito de pelaje marrón, ojos rubí, fue el último en nacer de cuatro hermanos e irónicamente el único que sobrevivir. La vida de un gato callejero no era fácil, empezando con las condiciones deplorables en las que vivían. A veces no tenía que comer, por lo cual terminaba rasgado las bolsas de basuras de las esquinas, aunque no fuera la mejor forma de subsistir tenía que hacerlo, a como diera lugar, no importaba si le arrojaban piedras por lo que hacía, lo único que le importaba era sobrevivir y buscarla, a ella, a su Kagura, a su tonta china.

.

.

Kagura se convirtió en su salvavidas, en su motivo de vivir, a pesar de su triste vida, aun cuando los crueles humanos trataban de lastimarlo. Sougo la buscaba, hubiera calor o frío, con lluvia o sin ella, él no desistiría.

Más que nada fue su anhelo por verla, el saber que ella podía estar en ese mundo, al igual que sus vidas anteriores.

Él buscó por todos los lugares, entre todos los humanos, gatos y demás animales, esperando encontrar a su amada _"Gura",_ ya fuera por su rostro, su olor o su esencia, él siempre sabía que era ella.

Lo hizo por casi 2 años, hasta que la encontró, era igual a él, un gato, la única diferencia era su vida.

Kagura era una gatita doméstica, tenía un dueño que la amaba con locura, podía ver a su querida _"Gura"_ dormir bajo un suave cojín rosa. Con un hermoso collar reluciente en su cuello, era de pelaje blanco con una mancha roja en su cabeza, Kagura seguía siendo hermosa y digna de una princesa gorila.

Ella nunca se dio cuenta de su presencia, Sougo permaneció oculto entre el marco de su ventana, observándola en silencio, mirando como ella dormía despreocupada, tenía unos cuantos kilos de más, pero a Sougo no le importó, la amaba, para él siempre sería la mujer (en esta vida, gata) más hermosa de todo el mundo.

Era mimada y consentida, su dueño la amaba al grado que le habla casi como si fuera humana, como su hija. El hombre del permanente le compraba las croquetas más caras que había, sin mencionar los dos filetes bien cocido que le sirvió.

—Vamos mi Kagurita, come todo lo que Papi Gin-chan te sirvió, no quiero que dejes nada, estas toda desnutrida— masculló el hombre del permanente.

La gatita soltó un aullido más parecido a un aru, Sougo sonrió, ese hombre debía utilizar lentes, no veía cómo su amada, apenas y podía caminar, Sougo la vio devorar en un dos por tres su comida, su estómago no tardó mucho en gruñir.

Él también tenía hambre, se giró entre sus patas, tenía que buscar algo para comer, para regresar nuevamente a verla a ella, solo a ella.

...

A partir de ese día, Sougo regresó varias veces, procurando que nadie lo viera, en especial su dueño, ese hombre aparte de mimarla, la cuidaba a capa y espada, en cierta ocasión Gin lo atrapó fisgando a Kagura, el hombre no dudo en echarlo de ahí, rociándole agua.

— ¡Largo de aquí sucio gato! Se lo que intentas y no lo permitiré, Kagura-chan es una niña y lo seguirá siendo mientras viva— refunfuñó molesto, mientras Kagura dormía en su cojín rosa.

Sougo quiso reír, ¿de verdad ese hombre pensaba que Kagura aún era una niña, santa y pura?, ¡Ja! Esa gata tenía por lo menos 2 años, no tardaría en entrar en celo y no dudaba que ese hombre había cuidado su castidad (lo cual agradecía) pero conociendo a su china, seguramente se encontraba frustrada.

No dudaba que sí ella lo viera, seguramente no lo dejaría ir, con eso que Kagura era demasiado caliente y apasionada.

¿Cuántas veces lo sedujo para que le diera, en sus anteriores vidas? ¡Muchas!, tantas que no podía contarlas, ella siempre lo buscó, era la más apasionada entre los dos, ella con esas ropas chinas y esa mirada seductora.

Recuerda cómo se veía hermosa bajo la tenue luz lunar, ella mirándolo con esos ojos azules, con sus mejillas rojas y fingiendo ser una inocente jovencita, envueltas en sábanas de seda.

Ella lo seducía para luego devorar todo de él.

Fueron noches mágicas, llenas de pasión y sobretodo amor. En solo tenerla en sus brazos era el mismísimo cielo.

.

.

Por más que deseaba hablar con ella, jamás lo hizo, prefirió observar mejor la situación, ver cómo vivía su amada gura.

—Kagurita, mira lo que te compré — sonrió el hombre, enseñándole un hermoso vestido para gato.

La gata lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, soltó un bufido, se dio media vuelta y regresó a su suave cojín, ignorando a su dueño.

—Parece que Kagura-chan no le gustó, Gin-san — enunció un hombre con gafas, Kagura secundo esa afirmación, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¡Claro que le gusta!— afirmó, acercándose hasta ella, se agachó de cuclillas — ¿Verdad que sí te gustó, Kagura-chan?— le mostró nuevamente el vestido rosa.

Kagura arrugó la nariz y negó.

Soltó un _"nyaru"..._ algo parecido a un _"no papi"._

— ¡Oye, no me contradigas señorita!— la gata soltó un bufido— ¡Oí! Kagura.

Sougo sonrió al ver como su "Gura" comenzaba a gruñir a su dueño, quien sin mucho éxito trataba de ponerle un vestido, el otro sujeto de gafas, trataba de intervenir en esa riña familia, era un extraño cuadro familiar.

—Tranquilo Gin-chan, no puedes obligarla.

— ¿Qué si no puedo? ¡Ja! Ella me tiene que obedecer.

—Pero si no le gusta.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada, Pachie!

—Por cierto Gin-san, no creo que ese vestido le quede.

—Obvio que le queda, Kagura es talla chica.

—Pero...— el hombre dudó, la gata lo miraba atentamente, moviendo sus uñas, como si entendiera lo que ese "cuatro ojos" quería decir— ¿no crees que Kagura ha estado comiendo mucho?

— ¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas, Pachie?

—Ya sabes— movió las manos en forma de un círculo— Kagura-chan está un poco... redondita.

— ¡Miau! — maulló la gata indignada.

— ¿Que estás tratando de decir? ¿Qué está gorda? — Kagura miró a ese hombre de gafas, casi como si deseara liquidarlo con la mirada— ¡Ella no está gorda!— defendió Papi Gin, Kagura asintió — Quizá un poco rellenita pero no gorda...— dejo las palabras al aire, como si su palabras tuvieran sentido, pero Kagura no está contenta, sobre todo porque su Papi de forma indirecta le llamaba gorda, ¡ella no estaba gorda! ¡Era el maldito pelaje! La gata no dudó en rasguñarlos, dejando a ambos hombres retorciéndose de dolor.

— ¡KAGURA! — Gritó su padre adoptivo. —Estas castigada.

— ¡MIAU, NYARU!

 _"¡Oblígame viejo, nyaru!"_

Sougo simplemente sonrió, seguía siendo de fuerte temperamento, sobre todo si se metía con su peso.

 _"—No crees que estas pasadita de peso, China— le soltó en una de sus tantas escapadas"._

 _"— ¡Que no lo estoy!, — gritó la princesa mientras lo golpeaba— estúpido, — Sougo simplemente sonrió, mientras la sujetaba más a su cuerpo"._

 _"—Pero aun así, me gusta china— ella se sonrojo"..._

 _"— ¡Estúpido!._

.

.

A veces lo veía bailar música de jazz, su dueño sí que estaba loco.

— ¡Vamos Kagura, mueve el cuerpo!— le sonrió el hombre de rizos. Como podía, la gatita daba brincos, trataba de seguir el ritmo de su dueño, aunque muchas veces se cansaba por los kilos de más que ostentaba, pero aun así, no dejaba de sonreír y soltar maullido de felicidad.

.

.

.

La observó varias veces buscando indicios de que tuviera recuerdos de su vida anterior, pero la gatita parecía no tenerlos, quizá el destino por fin los castigaba por el pecado de su amor.

—Kagura-chan ¿Quieres más filetes?—la gata soltó un suave maullido.

.

.

Sougo la observo varios meses, jugando y corriendo con ese hombre, viviendo feliz con él.

Sintió celos y rabia, ella suya, era su Kagura no de ese hombre, ella no podía ser feliz con nadie que no fuera él, estuvo varias veces tentado en aparecer y reclamarla como suya, decirle sobre sus vidas anteriores, sin embargo no lo hizo, no cuando notaba lo feliz que era, como maullaba y le hacía mimos a su dueño.

¿Era justo intervenir en su vida? Ella era feliz, aún sin él. Además ¿Qué podía ofrecerle?. Nada, era un gato callejero, un gato que nadie quería.

Quizá era mejor no intervenir en esta vida, sus anteriores vidas estuvieron llena de dolor y tragedias, ella llorando y sufriendo por su culpa.

Regresó nuevamente su vista aquella escena tan peculiar, Gintoki (así se llamaba su dueño) acariciaba suavemente su cabecita.

Sougo la amaba en esta vida y lo haría siempre.

— ¿Quién te quiere? ¿Quién te quiere?— Sougo esbozó una triste sonrisa, _"Yo"_ pensó internamente, el hombre de rizos le sonrió a Kagura.

—Miauuu, nyaru.

 _"Tú Papi, nyaru"_ la gatita movía su cola y ronroneaba.

Gintoki abrazo a su gata, como si fuera un bebé, los ojos de Kagura brillaban y Sougo cada vez se convencía que era mejor no volver a verla.

—Será mejor sino te vuelvo a ver, Kagura— lo había decidido — aunque sea en esta vida, se feliz mi tonta china, nos volveremos a encontrar en otra vida— susurro al viento, el pequeño minino, se dió media vuelta, salto de la ventana al piso mojado. Mientras que Gin y Kagura estaba en la cálida sala de su casa, Sougo se dirigía a la fuerte y fría lluvia.

Lo había decidido, la dejaría ir en esta vida, la amaba y siempre lo haría, por eso quería verla feliz.

Si ella era feliz, eso bastaba.

Sougo se marchó de ahí, por más que la amara, por más que la buscará. La vida de un gato callejero no era lo mejor para ella, no soportaría verla lastimada o enferma, no la soportaría verla llorar y sufrir otra vez por su culpa.

 _"No llores Kagura, no fue nada, la herida no es profunda, china ya no llores más"._

 _"¡No, no, no!, sádico... sádico, abre tus ojos ~aru, no estoy jugando, Sougo." pero por más trataba de hablar, no podía, no podía ni abrir sus ojos, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, podía escucharla llorar, pero no podía moverse, odiaba verla así, llorando, jamás deseó que eso pasará, jamás deseo que Kagura sufriera."_

Fue así que bajo la fría lluvia, el felino de pelajes castaños se fue, se perdió entre las calles de Edo.

Sin ningún motivo más para vivir, deseando que la siguiente vida, ambos pudiera ser felices.

 _ **"La perla de Sadaharu concede cualquier deseo, por imposible que sea, lo hace realidad, sin embargo no siempre es como uno desearía, el deseo siempre tiene una contraparte igual de poderosa"**_

 **Continuar...**

* * *

 **Contestando review anonimo:**

 **I love okikagu:** me alegra que te gustara, ultimamente no estoy del todo segura si mis fic son buenos, sobre todo cuando manejo una tematica un poco mas agridulce, de verdad espero que te siga gustado y bueno, gracias a tu apoyo este capitulo esta aqui, asi que muchas gracias ;)

* * *

 **Notas finales:** No hay mucho que decir, salvo que la razón por la que he actualizado es por el apoyo de dos personitas, últimamente mi vida es una montaña rusa, así que a veces siento que en realidad mis fic no son buenos, sobre todo cuando escribo historia agridulces. Muchas gracias a las personitas que se toma el tiempo de leer y comentar el fic, muchas veces me ha animado cuando el día resulta realmente malo, de **verdad gracias.**

Este fic es un reto, las vidas se vuelven cada vez mas extensa, hay mucho material para cada reencarnación, es un poco difícil intentar escribir un capitulo cuando tengo muchas historias que necesito actualizar, pero siempre intento darle prioridad algunos de mis fic y en este caso a este fic me ha inspirado mucho.

Este fic es un guiño a mis fic de gatos pero con un sabor agridulce. También me inspire en la película "Fluke"( trata de un padre de familia que muere y reencarna en un perro, ve como su familia es feliz sin él :'v) y en los aristogatos xD por lo de gin bailando jazz con Kagura.

Quizá algunos ya sepa por donde va la historia, se que es agridulce pero les prometo que el epilogo les gustara, para terminar me gustaria preguntar

¿Qué les parece la historias? me refiero a las vidas :'v

¿Qué piensan que fue de sougo?

 **De ante mano muchas gracias por leer este fic ;)**

Infinitamente Gracias aquellos que leen y comentan ;)

con cariño frany

 **06-09-2018**

 **resubido**

 **05/02/2019**


	5. La pequeña sirenita (Parte 1)

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

Las referencias que se encuentran en este capítulo, pertenecen **a sus respectivo dueños** **,** así **como la mención de cierto fic**

Aclaraciones:

 **Universo alterno**

 **Advertencia:** Este fic habla de diferentes vidas, reencarnaciones, puede contener: hetero ,yaoi, yuri, se manejara diferentes temáticas y vidas pasadas, diferentes mundos, dimensiones, fantasía, romance, tragedia, amor , confort, OCC, además de que dependiendo de la **reencarnación los nombres cambiaran.**

 **Los rating cambiaran.**

 **Cronología** : No hay una cronología en sí, **a excepción del primer capítulo y el último, sin embargo las vidas serán enumeradas por un propósito.**

Capitulo beteado por **Cris ~ Shiawase Day :) gracias mi beta ;)** **gracias por ayudarme con este capítulo:'3 por escuchar y darme tu opinión sincera**

Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, **se corregirán** en la brevedad posible.

Por única ocasión (eso espero) este fic **está dividido en dos partes** , aclaraciones hasta el final del capítulo.

En esta vida,Kagura conserva su nombre a diferencia de Sougo, en esta vida se llama **Ryo.**

* * *

 **Con mucho cariño para mi beta Cris :)** por su cumpleaños pasado:'v lo siento beta, no pude terminarlo antes uwu.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic , sobretodo gracias a :** **LostNeko120, stephany5 , Dalita-chan,Shiawase Day,Picatrix ,YorozuyaOkiKagura, Gabyru07 ,hitorikitefa8** **, d** esde el fondo de mi corazón

 **¡GRACIAS!**

🙇🙇 ❤️❤️❤️❤️😍😍😍💖❤️❤️ 🙇🙇

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **04**

 **La pequeña Sirenita**

 **(** Parte 1 **)**

" _ **Había una vez una pequeña sirenita que un día se enamoró…"**_

El pecado de su amor los seguiría en todas sus vidas…

En esta vida renació como una sirena, siendo la séptima hija del rey Umibouzu y la reina Kouka, teniendo como nombre Kagura (el mismo nombre de su anterior vida), no poseía piernas sino una aleta de color salmón; de cabellos bermellón y ojos verdes, era una pequeña sirena que vivía feliz bajo del mar.

Así como sus anteriores vidas, los recuerdos de sus vidas se presentaban mediante sueños, sueños donde _**un hombre la llamaba de diferentes formas...**_

" _Kanna"_

" _Rie"_

" _Taiga"_

" _Alphonse"_

 _"Happy"_

" _Souko"_

… _ **un hombre que ella anhelaba encontrar.**_

Desde que cumplió los cinco años esos sueños se volvieron constantes, no sabía la razón pero añoraba verlo, a ese hombre de ojos rubí y cabellos castaños, el cual se encontraba en la superficie terrestre, el único lugar que su padre le tenía prohibido ir.

Movida por su curiosidad y por sus extraños sueños, Kagura decidió subir a la superficie, claro que primero tenía que liberarse de sus dos cuidadores, el viejo Gin-chan, un cangrejo cascarrabias y Shinpachi, un pez con anteojos, quienes eran sumamente sobreprotectores con la pequeña sirenita.

— ¡No comas eso!— gruñó su cuidador cascarrabias, Kagura puso los ojos en blanco.

—No quiero— gruñó la chiquilla, desobedeciendo a su cuidador y metiendo ese extraño objeto en su boca, que no era más que una sucia y fea bota, como era de esperar la princesa no tardó en escupirlo.

—Guácala, sabe horrible.

—Te lo dije— se burló el cangrejo color blanco— ya te dije que tienes que obedecerme chiquilla.

La joven sirena sólo inflo sus mejillas.

— ¡No quiero! — volvió a rezongar la pequeña sirenita.

— ¡Soy tu protector, tienes que obedecerme!— el cangrejo movió sus pinzas amenazando a Kagura.

— ¡Oblígame viejo! —refunfuño la sirenita retando con la mirada a su maestro, Gin no se dejó intimidar, se acercó a la pequeña sirena y le retuvo la mirada.

—Pequeña mocosa, Gin te enseñara a respetar a tus mayores, te hace falta unas buenas pellizcadas en esa aleta sucia.

—Dejen de pelear— intervino el pez, el único sensato en ese trío de tontos— Kagura-chan tienes que obedecer lo que te dice Gin, él es mayor que tú y…

—Ya se fue — interrumpió el cangrejo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde rayos se fue? — quiso saber el pez blanco con azul.

—No sé, ni me importa. — el cangrejo intentó cruzar sus pinzas, estaba enojado, esa tonta princesa no respetaba al grandioso _"Gin-san",_ lo llamaba viejo y no es que fuera viejo (aunque realmente si lo era) odiaba que su pupila no lo obedeciera.

— ¿Como que no te importa? ¡El rey nos matará si le pasa algo!

Mientras Shinpachi explicaba las razones del porqué tenía que cuidar a Kagura, que era básicamente que el rey los mataría si algo le pasaba a su princesita, la pequeña sirenita nadaba con dirección a la superficie.

Apenas sacó su cabeza del agua quedó maravillada por el mundo exterior, nunca imagino ver tales colores, mucho menos la brisa golpeando su rostro, ni que se diga de las gaviotas volando por el cielo.

— ¡Que hermoso!— susurró la sirena maravillada, en su hogar no había tales cosas, sin mencionar que era una niña, curiosa, deseosa por conocer el mundo humano, miro el cielo y lo oscuro que se tornaba, ella no lo sabía pero pronto se desataría una tormenta.

No tardó mucho en ver un enorme barco en medio del océano, había visto restos en el fondo del mar pero nunca uno en la superficie terrestre, era enorme y se movía al compás de las olas.

—Woow, ¡qué enorme es ~aru! — Los ojos verdes brillaban de emoción, se acercó al barco procurando que nadie la viera, según su papi, los seres humanos eran criaturas horribles que solo buscaban destruir todo a su alrededor, seres sin escrúpulos que mataban a las criaturas marinas, aunque sintió miedo también tenía curiosidad, con cautela se asomó por una rejilla que había cerca.

Pronto se encontró con una criatura peluda de color blanco con negro, uno que producía un extraño sonido, la princesita Yato no lo sabía, pero esa criatura era la mascota real, un perrito que la miraba y no dejaba de mover su cola.

— ¡Sadomaru! — una voz infantil llamaba al pequeño perrito, este no dudo en ir tras su dueño, salto para lamer su rostro y entonces vio sus ojos, fue algo raro, sus pupilas se dilataron, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, la pequeña sirenita se llevó ambas manos a su pecho, la felicidad la invadió, tenía muchas ganas de sonreír, esos ojos, algo dentro de ella se activó e imágenes fugaces resurgieron como si fueran un recuerdo.

 _Un hombre de largo cabellos castaños la miraba, de pómulos bien marcados y portando aquel traje samurái, se vio descubierta mientras alimentaba a sus pájaros, su rostro quedo reducido a una extraña mueca y el miedo la invadió._

 _Ella no podía volver a verlo._

" _Todo este tiempo estuviste aquí" su voz sonaba con cierto reproche, sus miradas se encontraron, bajo rápidamente sus manos intento ocultar lo que ella más temía, pero él no era idiota, rápidamente se dio cuenta._

" _Yo…" no encontraba alguna excusa, sobre todo cuando el clavo su mirada en donde no debía. "No es lo que piensas" su voz apenas salió en un susurro._

" _Si no es así, ¿Por qué …_

 _Los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas reaparecían dentro de ella, sin saberlo el destino la había unido nuevamente al sujeto que en sus otras vidas amó, sus almas siempre estaban destinadas a encontrarse, sin que ellos lo supieran._

La extraña imagen se fue desvaneciendo, dejado a la princesa con muchas dudas.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — se preguntó mientras veía como el niño ahora corría por la cubierta seguido por su can.

Si bien sabia sobre los humanos, era la primera vez que veía uno, curiosamente ese extraño niño (debía serlo) le resultaba vagamente familiar, era como el sujeto de sus sueños, con la diferencia de su cabello negro.

La sirena observo en silencio a ese niño correr por la cubierta, seguido por una mujer de cuerpo robusto y su peludo amigo de cuatro patas.

— ¡Ryo regresa aquí ahora mismo, estúpido chiquillo se viene una tormenta! — la agitada mujer corría tras de él.

— ¡Oblígame cerda! — Le gritó el chiquillo— ¡Sadomaru ataca a la cerda! — Le dijo al perro pero este prefirió rodar por la cubierta de forma juguetona— perro traidor.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! — la joven doncella se detuvo, intentando recuperar el aliento, el pequeño príncipe era un diablillo, corría solamente para fastidiarla, sabía que su condición física no era buena, más porque el príncipe era muy escurridizo y solía escaparse de las clases que la institutriz trataba sin éxito de dar.

En los últimos años subió más de diez kilos por culpa de su adicción a la mayonesa, ¿Cómo iba a saber que toda esa grasa iría aparar a su estómago y caderas? Y aunque Tenko muchas veces intento hacer dieta, jamás lo lograba todo por su amada mayonesa.

—Señorita cerda, ya ves que no aguanta una simple carrera, está gorda por esa asquerosa cosa que comes. — el pequeño príncipe le saco la lengua y se mofo de forma infantil, le era divertido fastidiarla.

— ¡Cállate mocoso! —Gruñó la mujer de trenzas y flequillo en forma de "V"— regresa aquí pequeño mocoso o tu hermano se enterará— amenazó la mujer robusta, Kagura no podía dejar de ver aquel niño de cabellos negros, quizá fuera diferente al hombre de sus sueños pero tenía algo extrañamente familiar.

—Vamos, inténtalo cerda, ven corriendo— la reto el pelinegro.

Tenko Hijikata acerco a pasos agigantados, le daría su merecido, ya le hacían falta un par de nalgadas a ese crío, no obstante el rostro de la joven doncella paso de estar enojada a horrorizada, al ver como una enorme ola se dirigía al barco.

Era medio día cuando la tormenta se desato a medio océano.

— ¡RYO CUIDADO!— el grito de la mujer saco de sus pensamientos a Kagura, la ola azoto en la cubierta para luego arrastrar al joven príncipe al mar.

Kagura no lo pensó, sabía que los humanos no podían respirar bajo el agua, la princesa sirena se sumergió nuevamente al agua buscando así al joven príncipe, mientras los tripulantes intentaban estabilizar el barco.

Kagura fue tras el príncipe que se hundía cada vez más al fondo del mar.

—Sí que eres pesado— masculló la sirena sacando del fondo del mar al príncipe, no duda en nadar hasta la costa y dejar al inconsciente príncipe en la suave arena.

Admiro el rostro de ese tal _"Ryo",_ así lo llamó esa mujer, su cabello era negro, su rostro de rasgos finos, casi como el rostro de una niña, estaba pálido y aquello no era una buena señal para la sirena.

—Oye ¿Estás muerto? — Preguntó con inocencia — ¡Oye, despierta! — él nuevamente no contestó, la princesa comenzó abofetearlo pero eso no ayudo, el rostro de príncipe se volvía más pálido.

Kagura recordó una vieja clase que tuvo sobre los humanos, aunque no presto mucha atención, ver a Gin-chan usando lentes para verse como un profesor _"cool_ " no ayudaba.

" _Así pareces un anciano"_ le había gritado Kagura mientras se reía del pobre cangrejo, quien no dudo en vengarse pellizcando su cola.

—Según Gin-chan, ustedes no puede vivir bajo del mar, según ustedes respiran con sus pulmones algo llamado _oxigenro,_ — pronunció incorrectamente la joven princesa —No deben tragar agua pero… creo que tú lo hiciste… ¿qué debería hacer?— la joven sirena movía de un lado a otro su cola— ya se— de un momento a otro, Kagura golpea su pecho con la punta de su antebrazo — ¡Por el poder de la sirena más hermosa del reino! — grito la sirenita, provocando que Ryo escupa el agua que había tragado de más— vaya quien lo diría, Gin-chan realmente sirve para algo— comentó la joven princesa maravillada, tal vez debería dejar que ese cangrejo cascarrabias le diera más clases de lucha libre, la última vez recordó que **flanders*,** quiso decir Shinpachi casi flotaba hacia la superficie del fuerte golpe que le dio.

Mientras que la princesa estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, el príncipe Ryo poco a poco empezó a recuperar la consciencia, le dolía mucho el pecho, casi como si alguien le hubiera tirado un carruaje encima.

—¿Que mierda? cerda deja de aplastarme, maldita Tenko— gruño el niño empujando a Kagura a un lado, entreabriendo sus ojos marrones, el príncipe no duda en buscar por los alrededores a la cerda de su niñera, pero no encontró rastro alguno, en su lugar se encuentra con una niña con cola de pescado, con pequeñas escamas en sus brazos.

Ryo parpadea sin poder creerlo, delante de él había una pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos, de piel nívea y ojos verdes, la pequeña niña llevaba dos pequeñas conchas en donde debería estar su nulo pecho.

—Un monstruo. — no duda en señalar a su persona, puede que Kagura fuera sirena, pero sabía el significado de esa palabra.

— ¡Un monstruo tu mierda ~aru!— se defendió la joven princesa.

—Un monstruo que habla— repitió el niño con ojos horrorizados.

— ¡Te daré tu monstruo, maldito humano ~ aru!— la princesa no era consciente que mientras más permaneciera en la superficie, más peligros corría, de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza, rápidamente la jovencita huyo al mar.

—Tú, espera, no te vayas— el pequeño niño de diez años la siguió. Sin embargo, aún seguía débil. Por lo tanto, nuevamente cayó al agua.

—Estúpido, tragaste agua, no debes moverte— regaño Kagura sacando al joven nuevamente del agua.

—Espera, por favor— pidió el chico, tomando a Kagura de los brazos— tú eres… ella…—la miro embelesado.

— ¿Ella?— sus ojos verdes lo miran con curiosidad— ¿de quién hablas?— Ryo no contestó.

—Tú me salvaste— afirmó el niño, Kagura nuevamente lo dejo en la orilla.

—Así es, la gran Gura-sama te ha salvado significante humano, ahora inclínate ante tu reina— dijo la pequeña princesa bastante orgullosa.

—Ni una mierda, ahora que lo pienso serías una buena mascota.

— ¿Mascota? ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Kagura no es ninguna mascota!

—Así que te llamas Kagura, bien, yo soy Ryo y a partir de ahora serás mi mascota real.

— ¡No, tu mejor serás mi mascota real, estúpido humano!

— ¡Pareces una cerda! ¿Qué tanto comes? — si bien Kagura no sabía que significaba cerda, algo dentro de ella le hizo suponer que era algo malo.

— ¡¿A quién llamas cerda?!— la joven princesa por dudo en irse a los golpes, aun siendo una sirena, no dudaría en golpear a ese mocoso que le decía gorda.

Fue así que ambos niños entablaron una discusión, una que termino en una extraña amistad. Kagura golpeo a Ryo y este, aun cuando fuera su salvadora no dudo en regresar el golpe, después de todo, su hermano le dijo que jamás podía golpear a una mujer y esa niña no lo era.

A partir de ese día, Kagura la princesa sirena se volvió amiga del sádico príncipe **Ryo Yoshizawa*,** aunque su amistad estaba prohibida, puesto las sirenas no podía mostrarse a los humanos, la joven Yato llegó a un extraño acuerdo con ese niño más grande que ella.

Un acuerdo que implicaba comida de por medio.

Sin darse cuenta se volvieron unidos, ambos solía encontrarse cerca del mar, en un pequeño arroyo cerca de la playa; el joven príncipe siempre traía extraños alimentos que Kagura devoraba en un dos por tres, claro que lo hacía con recelo, más de una vez el príncipe le dio de comer picante, provocando que la jovencita chillara al sentir como su boca ardía.

— _¡Te mataré!— amenazó la princesa mientras el príncipe Yoshizawa moría de risa, eso hasta que la princesa lo agarrara a golpes._

Kagura realmente era fuerte y eso le gustaba, además de que esa sirena solía aparecer en sus sueños, claro que con dos piernas en vez de cola y con extraños atuendos, jamás se lo dijo pero en sus sueños ella siempre lo trataba con amor, incluso en una de sus tantos sueños la vio a ella como una pequeña gata, una que le maullaba pidiendo que abriera sus ojos.

" _Por favor, nyaruu abre los ojos, Sougo" chillo la gatita, sin embargo él no podía hablar, apenas podía moverse._

" _Kagura…" intento pararse pero no podía, el veneno estaba haciendo efecto en todo su cuerpo, no debió comer eso, pero no razonó, el hambre era más fuerte._

Ese sueño le provoco cierta melancolía, sin mencionar uno donde ella lo miraba con ojos vacíos.

" _¡No te das cuenta, esta relación no puede ser!"_

" _Pero yo te quiero"_

" _¡Tú solo me provocas asco!"_

" _¡Mientes!" la imagen de Kagura llorando no se iba "tú me amas, me amas, Souko"_ , no sabía por qué pero ese recuerdo siempre lo acompañaba con un sentimiento de tristeza y resignación absoluta.

….

Pasaban largas horas en la costa, a veces jugando en el agua, otras peleándose como un par de salvajes, de vez en cuando platicaban sobre sus mundos, Kagura era bastante curiosa, más de una vez cuestiono que se sentía caminar, bailar y comer las diferentes comidas que existían, el pelinegro le explicaba cómo podía, no era fácil explicar sobre el mundo humano teniendo en cuenta que la vida de Kagura se reducía únicamente a vivir bajo del mar, la vida de una sirena era mucho más sencilla.

 _Ellos eran tan cercanos, que terminaron hablando sobre sus familias._

—Mis padres murieron antes de que pudiera recordarlos, en un accidente navío… era un bebé de apenas dos años; si me preguntas como eran, sus voz, sus forma de ser, te diría que no lo sé, únicamente los conozco por fotos, Tsuba dice que nos amaban mas no puedo asegurarlo, el único padre y madre que he tenido es él, Tsuba, todos mis recuerdos infantiles giran en torno a él, mi hermano mayor Tsuba— confeso— sabes cuando era más pequeño era muy miedoso, solía tener horribles pesadillas, más de una vez termine llorando a medianoche y el único que siempre iba en mi ayuda era Tsuba, aun con su delicada salud jamás me ha dejado solo, para él yo soy como un hijo más que un hermano— Fue la primera vez que el príncipe se abría con alguien, era la primera vez que Kagura lo escuchaba hablar con tanto amor— estábamos bien, hasta que llego esa cerda— gruño.

— ¿Cerda?

— Esa bastarda—refuto—Tenko Hijikata, esa mujer… como la detesto— expreso el niño.

Kagura sonrió.

—Deberías ser más educado con esa mujer, se nota que se preocupa por ti ~aru.

—Hum…es su trabajo— el pequeño hijo inflo sus mejillas— esa mujer simplemente hace su trabajo, pero la muy cerda intenta quitarme a mi hermano—Ryo se encontraba sentado al lado de Kagura, tomo un par de piedras y las tiro al mar, se sentía frustrado, esa mujer solo quería quitarle la atención de su hermano, se dio cuenta como la miraba y como su querido hermano solía cortejarla, la odiaba por haber capturado la atención de su hermano, pero la odiaba más porque siempre lo rechazaba.

 _¡Todavía que su hermano la quería, esa cerda lo despreciaba!_ Inaudito, pensaba el joven príncipe.

Kagura se dio cuenta de lo celoso y posesivo que era su amigo, sonrió porque en cierta manera se identificaba, cuando su querida hermana Mutsu comenzó a salir con el bastardo de Sakamoto, ella y su hermano Kamui hicieron miles de cosas al pobre tritón.

—Eres un celoso~ aru— se burló la princesa.

— ¡Cállate Kagullena *****! — la pequeña sirena lo ignoro.

—Me recuerdas a mí y a Kamui— por primera vez escucho ese nombre masculino—solíamos molestar a _Hahamoto_ , lo hicimos sufrir como no tienes ideas, pero al final él soporto todo por mi hermana, al final se casaron para nuestra mala suerte— ella no lo admitiría pero ese hombre se convirtió en un hermano para ellos.

— ¿Kamui? —Kagura le sonrió.

—Es verdad, nunca te he hablado de mi familia, a diferencia de ti, mis padres están vivos, mami es la mujer más hermosa del reino y papi, es calvo— la pequeña sirenita sonrió, su padre odiaba que le recordara su inexiste cabellera, considerando que se veía más grande que su madre, aun teniendo la misma edad — tengo seis hermanos, cuatro hermanas y dos hermanos. La mayor se llama Mutsu, luego esta Abuto, Otae, Kyūbei, Tsuki, Kamui y yo, la gran Kagura— por esta razón Kagura era custodiada por los mejores guardianes que ostentaba el reino.

Gintoki Sakata el mejor espadachín cangrejo y Shinpachi Shimura, el mejor pez ama de casa que podían tener en el castillo, ambos guardias se comportaban como un par de padres para la pequeña sirena, si bien parecía débil a simple vista, lo cierto era que eran muy fuertes.

Nadie lo sabía a excepción de la guardia real, pero Sakata y Shimura tomaban la forma de esos seres inofensivos para pasar inadvertidos y cuidar a su princesa, cuando las cosas lo ameritaban, tomaba sus verdaderas formas, dos fuertes tritones que nadie podía vencer, ni siquiera su idiota hermano Kamui (solo a Gin, a Shinpachi solía apalearlo seguido).

…..

— ¿Entonces estas comprometido?— preguntó Kagura de diez años, se hallaba sentada en una piedra que había en medio del arroyo, en su regazo descansaba el perrito que príncipe traía, el único cómplice de sus encuentros, un perro de pelaje blanco con negro llamado Sadomaru (aunque Kagura insistía en llamarlo Sadaharu) ella lo acariciaba al mismo tiempo que miraba el cielo azul, Ryo se encontraba sentado a un costado suyo.

Se sentía incómoda, hablar sobre la prometida del príncipe provocaba algo raro en su estómago, ella sabía que no era hambre sino algo más, algo que le provocaba un vacío dentro de ella y al mismo tiempo ganas de llorar.

—Sí, estoy comprometido con la princesa Soyo del reino de Edo... Mi hermano mayor pensó que era lo más conveniente para el reino…después de todo yo seré quien se convierta en el Rey de Kouan— explico el niño, su hermano al ser de delicada salud prefirió que su hermanito fuera quien heredara el trono— escuche que es muy bonita y amada por su reino, no hay más que tres años de diferencia en nuestra edad.

—Ya veo ~aru, es algo normal, supongo— para Yoshizawa no pasó desapercibido lo turbio que lucían los ojos de la princesa sirena.

— ¿Y tú? — la princesa giro su rostro, se sorprendió por tal pregunta.

— ¿Yo?, amm…Pues Papi dijo que podía elegir con quién casarme… aunque básicamente me dijo que nadie se casaría conmigo

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque según él, yo nunca creceré, dice que yo seré su pequeña hija por siempre y que ningún sucio tritón me alejara de él, pero... eso mismo dijo con mi hermana Mutsu, pero ella ya va por su tercer hijo con el tonto de su esposo Hahamoto.

— ¿Esposo?

—Sip, _quien diría que al final Mutsu seria quien dio el primer pasó con Hahamoto, en perlas del mar._

— ¿Perlas del mar? ¿Hahamoto?

—En realidad se llama Sakamoto, pero nunca deja de reírse como un retrasado, así que lo llamo así, papi le dice robador de hijas. — explicó, ignorando lo primero que había dicho, Sadomaru se despertó de su sueño y comenzó a lamer la mejilla de la princesa provocado que ella sonriera. — Basta Sadaharu— sin embargo el can no cedió, siguió lamiendo su mejilla, el pequeño perrito quería mucho a la sirena, ni que decir a su sádico dueño.

Ryo simplemente la observó, no sabía cuál era la razón pero no le agradaba pensar que Kagura pudiera estar comprometida, no quería que ella estuviera con alguien que no fuera él, tal vez se estaba poniendo un poco posesivo.

…..

El un pestañear los días se convirtieron en meses y posteriormente en años.

La espada rozo cerca de su pecho, pero Ryo fue más rápido, antes de que su contrincante pudiera hacer algo, ya se encontraba en el suelo, con una espada de madera rozando su cuello.

—Eres demasiado predecible— Ryo se giró, miro su reloj de bolsillo, pronto seria medio día, debía apurarse con sus deberes para poder ir a su encuentro con Kagura.

—Mil disculpas príncipe, no soy tan bueno, definitivamente usted es un prodigio— alabo el hombre más grande que el joven príncipe. Ryo ni siquiera le tomo importancia, dejo a un lado su espada y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Dónde se supone que vas, mocoso? Aún no termina el entrenamiento— Tenko Hijikata impidió su paso, él solo atino a poner los ojos en blanco y a resoplar, lo que le faltaba, la molesta de su institutriz quería arruinarle su día.

Mientras tanto bajo del mar.

Kagura tenía recostado en una concha que utilizaba como cama, su tutor intentaba como podía educarla en la historia del reino, pero ella simplemente tenía su cabeza en otro lugar, miraba con atención un reloj especial con el que media el tiempo, apenas dio medio día, que la sirenita se escapó de la habitación.

 _Ellos solía reunirse todos los días, a diferentes horas, nadie podía evitarlo._

— ¡Llegas tarde! —acuso la princesa sentada en la roca.

—Claro que vengo tarde, la esa perra no me dejaba en paz— Ryo tomo asiento a lado de Kagura, el pequeño (no tan pequeño) Sadomaru salto encima de la joven sirena, lamiendo su rostro, el pelinegro simplemente observo como ella sonreía, algo dentro de él comenzaba a cambiar, algo que no comprendía.

— ¡Basta Sadaharu! — Carcajeó la princesa mientras no dejaba de mirar a su príncipe amigo— al menos me trajiste algo, bastardo— Ryo sonrió, su sirena jamás cambiaba, el chiquillo le extendió su mano mostrando una bolsa con unas algas marinas, ella lo miro dudosa, Ryo puso su mejor cara, esa que parecía no romper ningún plato.

Kagura se confió, no fue hasta que sintió el picante en sus papilas gustativas que se dio cuenta de su error.

….

 **Cuatro años después…**

Kagura acaba de cumplir doce años, por su lado Ryo cumpliría catorce el siguiente año, la relación de ellos dos era un completo misterio para todos sus amigos, nadie sabía sobre los encuentros furtivos que ambos tenían, sobre todo por qué el príncipe sádico había dejado de molestar a su institutriz Tenko para refugiarse en el mar, así como el extraño comportamiento de la princesa, de un momento las bromas pesadas y las peleas con sus cuidadores comenzaron a disminuir, cosa que provocaba cierto miedo en Gin y Shinpachi.

Más al ver como su princesa había escapado en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

— ¡Pequeña mocosa! — gruño el cangrejo buscando por todos lados a su princesa.

—Gin-chan ya busque por todos lados pero no tuve suerte— el pescado estaba igual de nervioso que su maestro, el rey Umibouzu solicitaba _"exigía"_ que su princesita estuviera en su fiesta, pero no había rastro alguno. — ella actúa cada vez más raro...Gin-chan, creo que ella subió a la superficie.

— ¡QUÉ! — el pequeño cangrejo comenzó a sacar espuma por su boca, no podía ser, debía haber un error, Kagura no podía quebrantar lo único prohibido para su reino.

A varios metros de distancia, la sirenita nadaba para encontrarse con su amigo humano, no le importo escapar y no comer aquellos manjares que servirían en su fiesta, estaba deseosa por saber que le daría Ryo, el bastardo príncipe le prometió un regalo, la pequeña princesa no dejaba de babear en solo imaginar qué tipo de comida le daría.

Sonrió ¿Qué tipo de comida que le llevaría esta vez? Se preguntó, no mentiría, pero amaba la comida humana, era sumamente deliciosa.

…

Era una fresca noche de noviembre, con las estrellas adornaba el cielo oscuro y la luna se asomaba entre las nubes, el príncipe sádico esperaba pacientemente a su amiga sirena, se hallaba sentado en el lugar donde se reunían, jugaba con un pequeño estuche negro que tenía en la mano. La princesa Kagura se acercó sigilosamente a su amigo, embozo una sonrisa, lo asustaría, lo atraparía con la guardia baja.

— ¡Buu!— gritó Kagura detrás de Ryo. Sin embargo, este ni se inmuto por tan descaro plan, al ver como ella emergía a un costado suyo, como si fuera un monstruo de alguna película de terror.

—Llegas tarde, China.

—Tenías que asustarte y caerte, sádico inútil ~aru— gruño la princesa con las mejillas infladas, por su lado el príncipe de ojos marrones sonrió con petulancia.

—Casi me asusto de verte, fea China. —dramatizo poniendo una cara de asco.

— ¡Tú bastardo, no soy fea! — se defendió la princesa, empujando al príncipe al agua, Yoshizawa frunció el ceño, estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, pensó en un plan para vengarse. Sin embargo, la risa de la princesa lo atrapo en un extraño hechizo.

Kagura llevaba el cabello rojo recogido, un poco de brillo en sus labios y lo más interesante era las conchas nuevas que llevaba en su pequeño pero visible pecho. No lucia tan diferente a la pequeña niña que conoció cuatro años atrás, aún conservaba ese rostro de bebé y esa actitud infantil, pero al mismo tiempo la princesa había cambiado; era un poco más alta y su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir los efectos de la pubertad, sin mencionar como su voz ahora sonaba más agradable y hasta cierto punto seductora.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? —No se percató que llevaba mucho tiempo observado a su sirena.

" _China se ha vuelto bastante bonita, mi tonta sirena ya empieza a cambiar"_

Parpadeó varias veces, ¿había pensado que su sirena era bonita? ¿ _Su sirena y hermosa princesa? ¿Qué rayos había pensado?_ , algo raro estaba pasando en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué tienes?, ¿el golpe te dejo menso bastardo ~aru? — cuestiono la princesa, Ryo se levantó del agua, intento despejar su mente, ya era bastante tarde, debería regresar al castillo antes que Tenko notara su ausencia, no quería imaginar lo que esa cerda pudiera ocasionar si se enterrara que estaba fuera del castillo, a su mente vino la imagen de su enfermizo hermano saliendo a buscarlo en esa fresca noche.

—No, solo veía el moco que traes en tu nariz.

— Mentiroso— pero la princesa rápidamente checo su nariz y efectivamente traía un moco colgado en su nariz, no tardo en meterse el dedo menique en sus fosas nasales, muy quitada de la pena, Ryo no comprendía como siendo una princesa fuera tan vulgar.

—Ya es tarde **Kagullena*,** toma esto antes que la cerda note mi ausencia— sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ryo le arrojo directo al rostro un pequeño estuche negro, dado la fuerza del golpe, la princesa sirena cayó noqueada al agua, tardó unos segundo en recuperarse del golpe, estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera se fijó en el obsequio (proyectil) que Yoshizawa le dio.

— ¡Estúpido, imbécil, bastardo! —gruño la princesa tomando el estuche entre sus manos y dispuesta arrojarlo.

—Es tú regalo— acortó él — se dice gracias, ballena mala agradecida.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! — no obstante la sirena fijo su vista en el extraño proyectil que le arrojo, nunca había visto tal cosa rara, era rectangular de color negro. — ¿Y la comida? — Cuestiono— me diste solo una sucia roca negra, no te vayas a quedar pobre, bastardo— le espeto enojada, ella que dejo sus manjares por nadar hasta ahí.

—No eres muy lista que digamos—bufó— eso es un estuche, es como una concha de mar, dentro oculta algo, ahora por favor ábrelo— pidió el joven príncipe, Kagura no dudo en hacerlo pero con cierta cautela, fue entonces que la princesa abrió muy grande sus ojos, dentro de aquel artefacto se encontraba un collar de oro con un diamante verde en forma de corazón, Kagura no sabía que decir, se quedó admirando tan joya.

—Pero…sádico.

—Es… fue de mi madre— hablo rápidamente, no iba a confesar que mando hacer esa joya pensando en su color de ojos, mucho menos que esa joya significaba una especie de marca de pertenecía.

—Pero yo…

— ¡Solo tómalo y ya! —gruño el príncipe, sus mejillas estaba rojas, se cruzó de brazos, intentó parece imperturbable pero estaba nervioso, no debía estarlo, era solo un puto regalo para su sirena.

La joven princesa sonrió, veía bastante enternecida por la joya, la pelirroja se giró ante el príncipe sádico, no lo pensó, sino simplemente se guio por sus instintos, antes darse cuenta le había plantado un inocente beso en la mejilla del pelinegro.

Yoshizawa se sonrojó, tanto que sus orejas se pusieron rojas, la princesa no se percató de su estado, seguía admirando la joya como si fuera un tesoro.

—Gracias sádico bastardo, ahora ayúdame a ponerlo— exigió la sirena.

No muy convencido, el príncipe accedió, la de ojos verdes se acercó, le dio la joya y espero pacientemente que Ryo colocará el collar en su cuello, un silencio invadió el lugar, el príncipe no dejaba de estar nervioso por el acercamiento de su sirena, el extraño olor de Kagura (que era olor agua salada y a pescado) era extrañamente agradable para él.

Tardó un poco, pero al final la joya relucía en el cuello de la princesa, quien por ningún motivo dejo de sonreír, acariciaba la perla como si fuera un tesoro, miro a Ryo con las mejillas rojas, no sabía, pero a partir de ese día las cosas entre ellos tomo otro rumbo, no dijeron nada pero un nuevo sentimientos comenzó a tomar formar, uno que ni ellos mismo conocían, era un extraño y anhelante deseo que nacían dentro de ellos, algo llamado amor.

….

Pero como era de esperar, no tardo mucho para que alguien descubriera su extraña relación. Gin-chan comenzó a sospechar, sobre todo cuando su princesa en su doceavo cumpleaños regresó con una joya en su cuello, por más que el rey le pidió _"exigió"_ saber de dónde lo tomó _"¿QUE SUCIO BASTARDO SE LO REGALO?",_ Kagura simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que lo encontró por ahí.

Algo que nadie creyó, Umibouzu ordeno que por ningún motivo dejaran sola a su hija (no quería pensar que su sirenita se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa señorita), algo que desgraciadamente no podían hacer sus guardias personales, Kagura era demasiado escurridiza, siempre encontraba la forma de escapar de ellos.

—A mí nadie me engaña, esa mocosa tiene algo y casi puedo jurar que es alguien del sexo opuesto—gruño el cangrejo— ¡Estúpida pubertad! ¡Estúpida sirena caliente!

—Gin-chan no digas esos— regaño el pescadito— no creo que Kagura tenga novio.

—Claro que lo tiene, todos los días limpia su aleta y no es todo, la he visto mirando conchas de colores. —el cangrejo la atrapo eligiendo nuevas conchas de colores para su pecho, como odio la pubertad, Kagura era la única de sus hermanas que estaba heredando el cuerpo de la reina sirena.

—Pero Gin-san.

—Si el rey se entera, nos matara Pachie. — el cangrejo comenzó a mover sus tenazas, preocupado. — tenemos que averiguar en dónde se encuentra con su novio, Gin-san no permitirá que ningún sucio tritón o pescado robe la inocencia de su tonta pupila.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentaron jamás dieron con el supuesto novio de Kagura, mucho menos supieron en donde se escondía largas horas, Pachie tenía la ligera sospecha que posiblemente su princesa subía a la superficie terrestre. Eso le provocaba pavor, si alguien se llegara a enterar, la princesa seria cruelmente castigada.

…

 **Así pasaron otros dos años.**

La relación entre la princesa sirena y el príncipe humano comenzaba a cambiar, su relación ya no era de simples camaradas, había un sentimiento del cual ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero existía, algo puro y hermoso llamado amor.

Un amor que se volvió más evidente, un amor que empezaba a manifestarse de forma intensa, un amor que no podía ser entre dos seres de diferentes especies. Kagura lo sabía, lo supo cuando en una plática casual con su mami, comprendió el significado de aquel vacío que nacía dentro de ella cada vez que se alejaba de Ryo, ese sentimiento de dolor cuando lo escuchaba hablar de alguien que no fuera de ella, lo alegre que la ponía ver su horrible(hermosa) cara, los insulto que ambos se decían( una especie de piropos groseros que con el tiempo se volvieron necesarios), el cómo su respiración se volvía irregular cada vez que sus manos se rozaban por accidente, lo feliz que era al encontrarse con él en ese pequeño arroyo cerca de la costa.

— _¿Qué es este sentimiento? — le cuestiono cierto día a su madre, una mujer de gran belleza._

— _¿Cuál, mi pequeña sirenita? — le pregunto su madre._

— _Ese, el cual me hace feliz cuando lo veo, ese sentimiento cálido que me invade cada vez que... me dan ganas de cantar cada vez que está cerca de…— se detuvo, se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más._

 _Por más que amara a su madre no podía decir nada de Ryo, no sabía cómo tomaría que desobedeciera las ordenes de su padre; lo único que su padre les prohibía era ir a la superficie terrestre, peor aún, hablar con los humanos (eso sería la muerte segura), su padre odiaba a los humanos, tan solo mencionarlos (al igual que su cabeza calva) provocaba que el reino entero temblara._

 _Kouka no necesito preguntar más, ella como buena madre comprendía que le ocurría a su hija, sobretodo el cambio que ella tuvo en esos años, sin mencionar como cuidaba aquella joya tan hermosa que adornaba su cuello. Le recordó en cierta forma a su juventud, cuando el príncipe Umibouzu le regalo una sencilla pero significativa cocha, la mando hacer en un collar que le ofreció cuando le pidió ser su sirena. De eso ya había pasado treinta largos años, treinta años llenos de amor, de 7 hijos y un próspero reino._

Ella comprendía ese sentimiento que su hija apenas estaba descubriendo.

— _Te refieres a ese sentimiento cálido que invade tu cuerpo cada vez que lo ves— los ojos verdes de su pequeña princesa la miraban con curiosidad— ese sentimiento que te reconforta cuando estas a su lado, la alegría que sientes cada vez que te mira y te dice lo que significas para él._

— _¡Si!— se sonrojo al verse descubierta_ — _Bueno no de esa manera._

— _Eso mi querida princesa se llama amor._

— _¿Amor? Pero…— su rostro se ensombreció— ¿Cómo hago para no sentir esto? Yo… no puedo ni debo._

— _Mi pequeña princesa, ¿porque dices eso? —Kagura no dijo nada más, en cambio abrazo a su madre._

" _Amor"_ pensó la princesa, _"amor"_ , ella quería Ryo pero… ellos no podían estar juntos a menos que… una idea fugaz apareció por su mente pero rápidamente negó esos pensamientos.

La única persona que podía ayudarla era la bruja del mar, esa mujer a la que su padre despreciaba como a nadie, a la que por ningún motivo podría contactar, a menos que quisiera la muerte misma.

Kagura estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató como sus dos guardianes/niñeros reales la seguían sigilosamente, esos que intentaban por todos los medios descubrir su secreto.

….

El primogénito del reino de Kouan siempre fue Tsuba Yoshizawa, pero al tener una salud delicada se decidió (por él mismo) que quien heredaría el reino seria su hermano menor, el príncipe Ryo. Desde que sus padres murieron, el príncipe mayor se hizo cargo del reino y de su hermano menor. Sin embargo, era pocas las ocasiones que podían verse, ya era por la responsabilidad de gobernar su reino o por su salud que lo dejaba en cama varios días.

Él siempre estuvo pendiente de su hermanito, no por nada le había confiado a Tenko la educación de su travieso hermano, sabia lo difícil que era para su Tenko criar a su hermano, sobretodo el como este se portaba grosero con la pobre mujer, él creía que todo se debía a la extraña relación que ambos tenían, no era un secreto que príncipe mayor estuviera enamorado de esa mujer robusta, mucho menos que su hermano fuera demasiado sobreprotector y celoso con él.

Por eso cuando notó el cambio en su pequeño hermano se alarmó, principalmente al ver que su pequeño hermano prefería perderse en las costas del reino que entablar amistad con alguno de sus guardias o personal del castillo. Preocupado por la actitud de su hermano y aun siendo de salud delicada, el joven príncipe de cabellos castaños y ojos grises decidió seguir a su hermanito en compañía del Sadomaru, le intrigaba saber qué hacía en esas largas horas de ausencias, sobretodo tenía la ligera sospecha que quizá él se veía con alguien.

—Así que este es el lugar donde sueles escapar— la suave voz de su hermano lo atrajo a la realidad, el menor se sintió incomodo al ser atrapado por su hermano, más siendo el lugar donde solía encontrarse con esa sirenita, solo rogaba porque su tonta princesa no apareciera, no sabría que decirle a su hermano mayor —Ryo — su hermano al igual que el pelinegro compartía ciertos rasgo finos, se veía tan frágil en esos momentos, se maldijo por no darse cuenta que lo seguía.

—Hermano. — le ayudo para que tomara asiento en la suave arena, a su lado el pelinegro tomo asiento.

—Es un lugar hermoso y lleno de paz, ahora comprendo porque vienes aquí— su vista se perdía en el mar, ambos hermanos contemplaba el hermoso panorama que su reino les ofrecía, a un costados de ellos Sadomaru corría ahuyentado a las gaviotas que caminaba por la blanca arena. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, Kagura había llegado a su encuentro, pero al ver a los dos hermanos hablados, prefirió ocultarse entre las grandes rocas que se localizaban cerca de ellos.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste? —no espero ser tan directo, pero Kagura no tardaría en llegar a su encuentro.

—Pronto cumplirás dieciséis años y por más que no desee tendrás que asumir el reino en dos años más— su hermano lo miro directo a los ojos— estoy siendo bastante flexible en cuanto a tus rabietas e incluso a tus responsabilidades como príncipe de este reino. — dejo salir, fue directo en lo que deseaba.

—Tsuba.

—Sé que no quieres Ryo, pero dentro de poco deberás asumir tu papel… lamento ser duro contigo, pero es hora que comprendas tu deber como soberano de este reino. —Ryo no respondió se quedó mirando la blanca arena, por su lado Kagura escuchaba la plática, no dejo de comparar a ese joven con su padre, aunque fuera irresponsable incluso grosera, entendía lo que significaba gobernar un reino, su padre era el rey de los siete mares— dentro de un mes vendrá la princesa Soyo y en el último día de su estancia tendrás que comprometerte con ella. — el rostro de Kagura se convirtió en una mueca, se puso pálida; sabía que algún día su príncipe sádico se comprometería, mas no pensó que fuera tan rápido.

— ¡PERO ES UNA NIÑA!— bramo enojado— TIENE SOLO TRECE AÑOS— se excusó, sabía que algún día llegaría ese día pero no pensó que fuera tan rápido.

Tsuba se sorprendió por la actitud de su hermanito, si bien sabía lo malcriado que podía ser, nunca lo contradecía, Ryo siempre fue un niño que acataba las órdenes sin rechinar, por esa misma razón Tsuba solía malcriarlo, era después de todo su hermano menor.

Pero ahora su pequeño se portaba de forma rebelde, se preguntó si esa actitud tenía con la pobre Tenko, ¿en qué momento dejo que su pequeño hermano se comportara de esa forma?, debía hacer algo, dentro de poco Ryo se convertiría en rey, no quería pensar en lo que le esperaba a su propio reino.

Su hermano debía entender que ya no era un niño, ya era un adulto, uno que tendría que asumir el reino entero y velar por el.

—En efecto tiene trece años pero dentro de dos años cumplirá quince y será una edad adecuada para contraer nupcias. — respondió de forma calmada.

—Pero Tsuba.

— ¡Diste tu palabra! —Acorto— ¿Acaso no piensas en el reino? — El menor no respondió, el más grande simplemente suspiro— ya no eres un niño, no entiendes que de ti depende miles de personas, sabes que necesita esta alianza para salvaguardar el reino Kouan.

—…

— ¿O es que existe alguna razón para no casarte?, dime Ryo, tu nunca dudaste en comprometerte, ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Acaso existe alguien que te lo impide?

Tanto el rostro de príncipe Ryo como de Kagura se veía sorprendidos. El primero no dejaba de pensar en la glotona y mal hablada sirena, esa que lo había salvado, la misma que solía iluminar sus días grises, pensó muchas cosas, todas giraban en torno a esa princesa.

Sin embargo, no podía, le prometió a ella que nadie más sabría de su existencia, por su parte Kagura miraba la escena con suma atención, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, anhelando escuchar lo que su sádico príncipe diría.

—Yo…— se debatió, pero al final se resignó—No… no existe nadie — con esas palabras algo dentro de Kagura comenzó a doler, tanto que su garganta comenzó a quemar y las ganas de llorar se incrementaron.

—Entonces no se diga más, dentro de un mes cuando la princesa Soyo llegué, te comprometerás con ella, es hora que dejes de ser un niño y te comportes en un hombre, uno que tendrá que cuidar de este reino.

—Tsuba.

—No me decepciones Ryo—fue como una apuñalada a su corazón, los ojos grises de su hermano lo miraban, lo quería tanto, era como un padre para él, no podía, no quería decepcionarlo pero…pero…— te crie para ser una persona responsable y que cuide de este reino, no para que te comportes como un niño malcriado que no le importa nada.

—Hermano, yo— deseaba, anhelaba decirle cual eran sus razones pero no pudo, Tsuba dio como terminado la plática, no tardo mucho para que el más grande de los príncipes de retirar del lugar.

Una vez que su hermano se encontraba lejos, el príncipe Ryo busco por los alrededores a Kagura, mas no la encontró.

—Kagura — llamó, pero la princesa seguía con un nudo en la garganta, oculta detrás de la gran roca—Kagura— volvió a llamar, el príncipe aguardo unos quince minutos pero la sirena no apareció, al final tuvo que retirarse del lugar, con Sadomaru quien no dejaba de mirar las roscas donde la pelirroja estaba escondida.

— ¡Estúpido Ryo! — gimió tocando el collar, deseaba arrojarlo, deseaba tirárselo al rostro, decirle que lo odiaba pero no podía, lo amaba, como jamás creyó amarlo, la pelirroja estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de nada, no hasta que vio como un cangrejo y un pez sobresalían del agua.

—No puede ser— Gintoki se veía horrorizado, Shinpachi estaba pálido.

—Gin-chan, Pachie, no es lo que parece…

— ¡TE ESTAS ENCONTRANDO CON UN HUMANO! ¡ESTÁS LOCA!

….

Media hora después, Gintoki estaba hecho una fiera, se encontraba reprimiendo a su pupila, Kagura solo escuchaba mientras Pachie (como era conocido también el pez) escuchaban las blasfemias contra el humano pervertido enamorador de princesa.

—Lo que nos faltaba, un estúpido y asqueroso humano—refuto— de todas las cosas que podrías hacer fuiste a la superficie, no conforme con eso te hiciste amiga de un humano ¡DE UN HUMANO! — Repitió esto último como si Kagura no comprendiera— ¿Desde cuándo te ves con él?, no, mejor no me lo digas— caminaba de un lugar a otro— ¡tú padre te matará, nos matará, soy muy joven para morir! —lloriqueo el cangrejo.

—Gin-san.

—El gran Gin-san, el héroe de este reino muerto por una estúpida sirena caliente— dejo salir— ¿porque me toco la más rebelde y tonta de las sirenas?

— ¡No soy ninguna tonta! — se defendió la sirena.

—Mejor ni hables— gruño— eres una tonta, no te dije que jamás de los jamás subieras a la superficie, peor aún, hablar con un humano.

—Pues…ahora que lo mencionas —la princesa comenzó a jugar con sus dedos— no recuerdo bien—mintió.

— ¡ESTÚPIDA CHIQUILLA!

—Gin-san calmante.

—No lo vez Pachie, ¡ES AMIGA DE UN HUMANO! ¡UN HUMANO! ¡UN SUCIO Y ASQUEROSO HUMANO!

—Gin-san.

—La historia se vuelve a repetir, no ¡NUNCA JAMAS MIENTRAS VIVA! — el cangrejo no se daba cuenta de que habla de más.

— ¿Historia? ¿Qué quieres decir? — pero el cangrejo no estaba dispuesto hablar sobre aquello.

—Escúchame chiquilla tonta— señalo a Kagura con su tenaza —a partir de hoy no te vuelves acerca a él, haremos como si nada de esto ocurrió, ¿me entendiste? —Abrió y cerró su tenaza en forma de amenaza— ¡¿Entendido?!

—Pero…

— ¿Acaso quieres que se muera? — Kagura no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba. — tu padre lo matara si se llega a enterar.

—Pero Gin-chan…

El cangrejo no dijo nada más, la joven princesa no quiso indagar más, el cangrejo estaba más que histérico de lo acostumbrado, la princesa suspiro, aunque estuviera dolida con Ryo, no quería dejar de verlo, por eso opto por hacerle creer a sus cuidadores que les haría caso. No obstante, no dejaría de verlo, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo que ella, la joven princesa no podía olvidarlo, estar con Ryo se había vuelto una necesidad primaria, casi como respirar.

Con lo que no contaba la princesa era que en las siguientes semanas no vería a Ryo, no cuando su madre cayó enferma.

Esa misma tarde la princesa del reino de Kouka enfermo gravemente, Kagura siquiera había vuelto a salir del castillo al ver a su querida madre enferma; la alegre reina había caído en cama por una fuerte infección al grado que perdió el conocimiento. En las siguientes semanas Kagura no se había movido del castillo, veía como los ojos de su padre, esas gemas verdes se oscurecían con el pasar de los días, los rostros joviales de sus hermanos ya no estaban más.

La idea de que pudiera morir rondaba en su cabeza, dejo de comer e incluso dormir, rogaba porque ella se recuperaba, en todo ese tiempo no había visto a Ryo, lo cual provocaba más dolor a su corazón. Sin embargo, la joya que descansaba en su cuello era lo único que la mantenía de pie, sentir ese collar en su cuello la motivaba a continuar y esperar a que su madre se recuperara pronto.

…

Kagura ya no sonreía como antes, su madre seguía mal, estaba decaída, sobretodo porque no había podido ver a Ryo. Para sus cuidadores no pasó inadvertido el estado de su protegida, fue Gin-chan que hablo primero.

—Tu madre se recuperara, ya verás— sonrió el cangrejo— traje a zura, es el mejor hechicero del reino.

— ¿De verdad Gin-chan?

—Pensé que era peluquero*— intervino **Shinflanders** *.— y por esa razón el rey quería darle cuello.

— ¡Cállate Shinpachi! — Regaño el cangrejo— aunque en un principio lo era, se volvió hechicero por las extrañas pociones que hacía, de hecho la calvicie del Rey se debe a él.

— ¿Entonces dejara calva a mami?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —los ojos de Kagura se llenaron de lágrimas que se convirtieron en pequeñas burbujas. —no llores, Zura es bueno, el curara a tu madre sin dejarla calva.

—Gin-chan.

—Además, no me digas que solo estas así por ella, no será que también estas pensado en ese bastardo. — ella no respondió, no se dio cuenta que acaricio el collar en forma de corazón— Él te regalo ese collar, ¿verdad?, ¡deshazte de eso!

—Gin-chan yo no…

—No entiendo que le ves— admitió— es feo, de seguro te dejaste seducir por sus palabras bonitas.

— ¡Claro que no!, no soy tan tonta.

—O por comida…— las mejillas de Kagura enrojecieron. — ¡Estúpida puberta! ¿Qué te dije de aceptar comida de extraños? — ella no contesto.

—Gin.

—Es por tu bien, debes entenderlo, no volverás a verlo.

—Pero Gin.

—Él tiene razón, Kagurita— Shinpachi miro a su pupila— ustedes no deben estar juntos, siquiera deben ser amigos, somos de diferentes mundos.

—Además el mundo humano es horrible, aquí somos felices viviendo libres y no siendo mascotas atrapadas en una pecera o peor aún, siendo comida.

— ¿Ahora te pondrás a cantar? —quiso saber Shinpachi.

— ¿Qué? No soy tan gay para hacerlo

— _Bajo del mar, bajo del mar, vives contenta siendo sirena eres feliz~_ — pupilo y maestro miraron como el extraño peluquero/travesti aparecía a lado de su fiel compañera Eli, un extraño pingüino que abandono la Antártida para seguir al hombre de extraño fetichismo.

— ¿Qué rayos es todo esto, zura?

—No es Zura, es Katsura— corrigió el hombre— además, pensé que era adecuado la canción.

—No te hagas el chistosito, ¿quieres que nos demandé?— gruñó Sakata, sin embargo, zura lo ignoro, el hombre de cabellos largos miraba a la princesa.

— Tengo la sensación de que en otra vida o dimensión, yo te ayude a ti y a tu hermana.

— ¿Qué~aru?.

— Incluso puedo afirmar que su estaban destinadas a conocer a ese par de idiotas.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Te sorprenderías saber lo que se y no puedo decir. Es algo triste pero a la vez interesante, no seré yo quien te ayude, por el contrario ella te ayudará demasiado. — si bien lo dicho no era coherente, Gin tuvo un mal presentimiento, eso mismo había dicho con la princesa.

— ¿Ella? ¿Qué quieres decir? — el hombre de cabello negro sonrió.

— Me refiero a la mujer más poderosa del reino, la única capaz de…

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! — Interrumpió abruptamente el cangrejo— y dime de una vez como se encuentra su alteza real. — el hombre de largo cabello negro borro esa sonrisa para transformarla en una extraña mueca.

—Se encuentra estable, Gintoki quiero hablar contigo, a solas. — un intercambio rápido de miradas hizo sospechar a Kagura.

— Esta bien— dijo el cangrejo— no te muevas de aquí, Kagura, ahora regreso.

— ¡Yo también quiero saber de mi madre!.

—Tranquila princesa, ella pronto se recuperara— le aseguro el hombre de extraña ropa. — Se apartaron del lugar, Kagura pensó lo peor, su mente no dejaba de pensar en su madre en cama y al mismo tiempo en Ryo.

¿Por qué todo tuvo que complicarse?, se preguntó, odiaba estar así, odiaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero más odiaba sentir esa impotencia, impotencia por no hacer nada para ayudar a su madre, impotencia porque sabía que su tutor tenía razón. En qué momento su vida se complicó, quiso saber.

….

" _Souko"_.

" _Ella morirá, morirá y todo será por tu culpa"_

Se despertó abruptamente, agitado y sudando, había tenido una pesadilla, apretó la sabanas de su cama, fue una pesadilla intento tranquilizarse, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no lo era.

Estaba casi seguro que era ella, aun cuando los ojos fueran azules, sabía que esa mujer era Kagura, la veía ahí mirando los fuegos artificiales a su lado, ella sonriendo, ella llorando, todo era confuso, el sueño resultaba como fragmentos de varias películas.

"Mierda", maldijo en voz baja.

" _¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas!"_

Ella estaba llorando, lloraba por su culpa.

" _Me lo prometiste"_ seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza _"Sougo"…"Souko"…"Souji", una imagen resurgió en su cabeza, se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, olía a comida en descomposición, él temblaba de miedo, las ratas corrían debajo de sus piernas, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pronuncio un nombre, uno que le provocaba odio y asco, uno que se asomaba entre las sombras de ese cuarto._

" _Dime, ¿cargaras con su muerte?" le sonrió con tanto cinismo mientras sacaba una arma entre sus ropas y lo apuntaba directo a la cabeza, "o ¿serás una buena niña?"._

Se sintió asqueado y bastante furioso, Ryo se levantó de su cama con cuidado para no despertar a su canino amigo, se dirigió al balcón de su habitación, abrió la puerta y salió, el cielo aún estaba oscuro, su vista se perdió en la costa, las olas chocaban con las piedras mientras no recordaba su extraño sueño.

" _Ella morirá, morirá y todo será por tu culpa"_

—Kagura —musito, ese sueño lo inquieto más de lo que pensó — ¿Dónde estás? — cuatro días había pasado desde su último encuentro y hasta el momento no tenía noticia alguna, sabía que algo andaba mal, no sabía qué, pero intuía que tenía que ver con su reino.

Se llevó su mano al puente de su nariz, cada día que pasaba se desesperaba más, no quería imaginar que algo malo le hubiera pasado, pero al duda no lo dejaba en paz, y peor con ese extraño sueño, deseaba meterse al mar y no regresar hasta encontrarla, pero sabía que era una tontería, él no podía respirar en el agua como lo hacía su sirena—Kagura, regresa por favor— musito al aire, deseando reencontrarse con su princesa.

… _._

Paso alrededor de tres semanas desde que se vieron, la reina poco a poco se recuperaba, fue entonces que ella decidió ver a Ryo. Sin embargo, no se esperó encontrarlo más delgado y con unas enormes ojeras.

—Kagura— la miro sin poder creerlo — ¿No es un sueño, verdad? Realmente estas aquí.

— Ryo— dijo tímidamente.

— ¡KAGURA! — supo que era real, corrió hasta ella, antes de que ella pudiera hablar, la abrazo.

—Ryo— sus ojos se abrieron al sentir los fuertes brazos de su príncipe rodeado su cintura, no pensó que la extrañaría tanto, la pelirroja correspondió al abrazo, sentía como su rostro se calentaba con solo el cálido tacto que ese hombre le daba.

Ellos ya no eran unos niños, Kagura pronto cumpliría quince años, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a cambiar, su pecho empezaba a tener mayor volumen, así como los rasgos infantiles empezaban a quedar atrás, por su lado Ryo era más alto, su cabello negro lo traía un poco más largo, sus hombros eran más anchos, con un abdomen bien marcado y su rostro con rasgo femenino estaba quedado atrás, dejando un rostro más masculino.

— ¡Estúpida china! — Lo escucho balbucear, Kagura noto como el hombre parecía ansioso por sujetarla, por tenerla a su lado— ¡Estúpida! —la aprisiono a su cuerpo, no quería separarse de ella.

Fue una tortura no verla todo este tiempo, extraño todo de ella, su olor, su tacto e incluso esas rabietas infantiles y su aru.

—Sougo…— cerró los ojos, no se dio cuenta que había pronunciado otro nombre, pero para Ryo eso no importo. —Yo…

— ¡Nunca lo vuelvas hacer! No me dejes Kagura, jamás lo hagas— había tanto desespero en su voz, tanto que Kagura miro al hombre, de pronto sus ojos marrones se veía oscuros, más de lo que recordaba.

—Ryo que ocur— su voz fue callada por un beso, un beso demasiado apasionado y ansioso, Kagura simplemente se dejó llevar.

Era su primer beso, no sabía qué hacer, simplemente dejo que sus labios se uniera en una danza, todo a su alrededor dejo de existir, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, una sensación de felicidad la invadió, una que no desaparecía sino que aumentaba, así como el cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo; las manos de Ryo acariciaban su espalda mientras sus labios no podían separarse, nunca creyó verlo de esa forma, tan sumiso y apasionado.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo así, en el cual Yoshizawa no se apartaba de ella, la pelirroja estaba confundida, no comprendía que ocurría, Ryo no actuaba como siempre, según por lo poco que pudo conversar, él se desesperó al no verla, había dejado de comer y de dormir por las ansias de verla — _le hablo de sus horribles pesadillas que lo asechaba por las noches, esas pesadillas donde Kagura lloraba y pedía por él—_ incluso discutió con su hermano por ella.

—No debiste pelear con él~aru— lo regaño, la sirenita sabia lo especial que era Tsuba para Ryo.

—No quería que viniera, él no lo entiende.

— ¿Qué no tiende?

—No me interesa nadie más Kagura, nadie que no seas tú— no esperaba tal declaración, un cosquilleo invadió todo su cuerpo, se sentía feliz, podía jurar que e incluso tenía ganas de cantar, Ryo la amaba , la amaba a ella, aun sabiendo que no era humana, Ryo tomo su rostro entre sus manos, junto su frente con la suya, la sirenita podía jurar que su rostro ardía—Kagura, mi tonta sirena— sonrió— te quiero solo a ti, te quiero más de lo que te puedes imaginar, yo… te…amo—sus palabras sonaban tan firmes que Kagura sabía que no mentía. No obstante, aun cuando esas palabras provocaba muchos sentimientos dentro de su ser, algo dentro de ella le decía que había algo raro en todo eso.

—Mi Ryo— ella lo abrazo— yo también te quiero— él la beso, un beso suave y a la vez apasionado, ya nada importaba, más que su amor en esos momentos.

Fue una tarde bastante productiva, Kagura aun sentía arder sus mejillas por los besos y caricias que Ryo le propicio, se tuvieron que separar, Ryo tenía que regresar al castillo — _aunque no quería_ —tenía miedo de que Kagura no regresara, más la joven le prometió que ya no se iría y que precisamente mañana en la mañana regresaría.

La felicidad no se iba de ella, tanto que sin darse cuenta empezó a cantar.

— _Y poder ir, a descubrir qué siento al estar ante el sol, no tiene fin, quiero saber, más mucho más…_ — cantaba la sirena mientras acariciaba el collar— _Quiero formar, parte de él*~_ — estaba absorta en su canto que no se percataba de nada, ni siquiera cuando Gin y Shinpachi salieron del agua. Fue entonces que los vio y aun cuando su tutor le había prohibido verlo, no podía dejar de sonreír, Ryo la amaba.

—Te dije que te alejaras de él— musito el cangrejo molesto, Kagura lo tomo entre sus manos, se giró con el cangrejo en mano, la sonrisa no se desvanecía— ¿escuchaste, Kagura? — casi grito el poderoso Sakata. —Kagura— pero ella lo ignoro, incluso beso su mejilla.

—Gin-chan, él… él me corresponde— revelo la princesa alegre— me ama— ella soltó al cangrejo que cayó abruptamente al agua.

— ¡Te equivocas! — revelo el cangrejo nuevamente saliendo del agua, ella por fin le prestó atención a su cuidador.

—Gin-chan ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Kagura-chan— tanto el cangrejo como el pez se miraron, Kagura lo miro sin entender bien lo que ocurría. —lo siento. — por primera vez, Gin parecía realmente sentirlo.

 _ **Continuará….**_

* * *

 **Aclaración de la referencias:**

 **flanders** *referencia al pecesito de la sirenita XD

 **Ryo Yoshizawa*** actor japones que encarga a Sougo Okita en el live action de Gintama

 **quien diría que al final Mutsu seria quien dio el primer pasó con Hahamoto,** **en perlas del mar.*** referencias al fic de **alquimista otaku,** fic del mismo nombre que se menciona x3

 **Kagullena*** , combinacion el nombre de Kagura y una ballena

 **Shinflanders*.** combinacion de Shinpachi con flanders de la sirenita

 **Tengo la sensación de que en otra vida o dimensión, yo te ayude a ti y a tu hermana*** más referencias al fic de perlas del mar (el unico fic de sirenas que leeido en gintama 3). Este fic es uno de mis favoritos, por eso no podia dejar de hacerle referencias ;)

 **Tsuba.*** nombre de Mitsuba (si le quitamos "Mi" nos queda "tsuba") ademas de ser el guardamano de una katana japonesa

 _ **Bajo del mar, bajo del mar, vives contenta siendo sirena eres feliz~ ***_ referencia a la cancion que canta sebastian en la pelicula la sirenita de disney*

 **Y poder ir, a descubrir qué siento al estar ante el sol, no tiene fin, quiero saber, más mucho más*** cancion que canta ariel,en la pelicula "la sirenita" de disney.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **De ante mano me disculpo, anteriormente dije que la siguiente vida seria "yuri" pero tuve fallas en cuanto a la época en donde desarrollarlo, lo subiré mas adelante :'v**

Opte por subir esta vida porque quería actualizar en el cumple de mi beta :'v pero todo se descontrolo y no pude subir nada, luego quería hacerlo para anhelo pero no pude hasta hoy, como se darán cuenta este fic aun no termina, esto es debido a lo extenso que se volvio, de hecho este capitulo termino teniendo un total de **9974 palabras,** ademas de que aun falta el climax de la historia, tratare de subirlo la otra semana, pero no aseguro nada.

Esta vida me quedo demasiado extensa, debido a que mi película favorita es "la sirenita" :'v , tenida dudas porque alquimista ya había usado esta idea para su fic "perlas del mar", pero al final me anime e incluso hice referencia a tal bello fic (que siempre esta lleno de trolleo XD sandra eres una troll de primera), en fin, la inspiración para este fic fue la pelicula de la sirenita(así como la versión original) junto con el anime mermeid melody pitchi pitchi, claro que al final todo fue una combinación rara de mi cabeza, créame que las cosas se pondrá sumamente interesante en el siguiente capitulo.

Por cierto, si fueron cuidadoso a leer este capitulo contuvo ciertos spoiler, algunos fueron referentes a las vidas pasadas y otras a vidas futuras, incluso muestra un poco mas de lo que ocurrió, como dije en un principio este fic tiene momentos triste e incluso desoladores pero aguarda una sorpresa, no porque la vida termina como la dejo quiere decir que es el final :P no diré nada más.

 **Ahora algunas preguntas.**

¿Se esperaban esta vida y el giro que daría?

¿Que creen que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?

¿Porque Gin-chan dijo eso?

¿Que pasara con Ryo y Kagura?

¿Que quiso decir Zura con sus palabras?

¿Que les pareció el genderbend? ¿Se esperaban ver a Mitsuba versión hombre y Hijikata mujer?

Hubo guiños a la vida yuri :'v ya podrán anticipar algo.

Alguna duda, sugerencia, recuerden que para eso existen los comentarios x3

❤️💖😍🙇😘 ❤️Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!❤️💖😍🙇😘 ❤️

❤ _**no olvide que un comentario siempre es bien recibido, nunca sabes lo feliz que puedes hacer a uno, sobretodo si has tenido un mal día, ya sea aquí o con otra autora, nunca olvides comentar ;) nunca sabes si puedes estar salvado un fic de ser cancelado.**_ ❤

 **~o~o~**

 _Mil gracias_ _ **comentarios, sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en comentar este fic,**_ _aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias:'3 me hace feliz que alguien me leen._

❤❤ _Con mucho cariño frany ;) le deseo un hermoso fin de semana_ ❤❤

 **Después de tanto tiempo, la cuarta vida**

 **Actualizado 28/02/2019**

 **fanfiction**


End file.
